El collar del milenio
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: De nuevo el mismo fic. Yugi tendrá problemas con su articulo del milenio, y un nuevo articulo saldra a la luz: el collar de Tauk. Accion, Aventura, Romance, Duelos dejen muchos rr Y GRACIAS A Koushiro Yamato POR DEJARME MI PRIMER RR -CHAP. 3 Up-
1. El collar de Tauk

**:El collar de Tauk:**

Capitulo 1: Como comenzó todo 

Hola a todos! ^^ Estas son las primeras notas mías, solo les digo que este fic se ubica luego de que Yu-Gi pelea por su rompecabezas del milenio contra el bandido Kid que estaba poseído por un joven que tenía el cetro del milenio, en realidad no me acuerdo su nombre verdadero (el del cetro). Espero que les guste, es como si fuera una historia paralela a la serie de YuGi. Ojalá que les agrade mucho y si algún súper-archi-mega (aparte de mi) fanático de esta serie :P pero que haya visto toda la serie completa me avisa para saber arreglar aquellas fallas en mi fic ¿sí? ^^ Gracias nuevamente. 

*****-----***** 

En el cielo una tormenta se desataba rompiendo la tierra con sus relámpagos y truenos, el viento soplaba fuertemente y las calles de la ciudad no daban rastros de vida que tuvieran el suficiente valor para caminar mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad. Respiro agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a esa casa, se apoyo contra la pared y se deslizo lentamente al suelo para dejar descansar su cuerpo. Esta mojada de pies a cabeza y sentía recorrer su espalda miles de escalofríos dejándole saber que sentía el frío del agua que caía. Pero también lo que sentía era miedo de separarse de los seres que amaba, cuanto tiempo más duraría esa tormenta se preguntaba en su mente. 

Se movió un poco lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran ver lo que la rodeaba, a simple vista parecía una casa pequeña con los utencillos suficientes para vivir como una cama y algún otro mueble. Tomó un poco de aire y de pronto algo la perturbo, una cabeza se asomaba detrás de una pared pequeña y quiso preguntarle si era su casa pero esa cabeza había desaparecido cuando sus labios iban a hablar. 

De pronto algo la llamó, susurro su nombre en su cabeza y sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco recuperaba las suficientes energías para levantarse. Así lo hizo, se levantó y camino hasta aquella pequeña pared y sus ojos descubrieron una escalera oculta con la oscuridad comiendo el pie de la escalera. 

Tenía miedo de bajar y averiguar que sucedía ahí pero por alguna razón en su mente una voz melodiosa volvió a sonar llamando su nombre, su cuerpo no le respondió por que en segundos se encontraba deslizándose hacía la oscuridad. Cada escalón no tenía fin y cada pisada suya resonaba en todo aquel corredor, algo la inquietó por que de pronto unas antorchas a su alrededor se encendieron dañando su vista unos segundos y haciendo que los cerrara. Espero unos segundos y decidió abrir los ojos descubriendo que frente a ella una cámara muy antigua, como si hubiera entrado a una pirámide se alzaba delante de sus ojos. Todo era especial con un aire mágico, indescriptible. En el centro de la cámara un antiguo sarcófago dormía tranquilamente ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, a su alrededor varias columnas que junto con las paredes disfrazaban su aspecto con antiguos lenguajes, jeroglíficos como alguna vez una antigua civilización dibujo. Las antorchas hacían cobrar vida con sus llamas a cada imagen grabada, la lluvia ya no se escuchaba y eso le molestaba por que significaba que estaban muy debajo de la tierra, no sabía que hacía ahí pero algo aún dentro de su cabeza llamaba su nombre. Ahí lo descubrió, sus ojos se clavaron en un joven que se encontraba parado justo a la izquierda del sarcófago. 

-Has venido- escuchó decir al joven vestido con largas túnicas blancas y que poseía en su cuello un antiguo símbolo Egipcio de un brillante dorado. 

-No sé que hago aquí- dije, solo eso mi voz pudo decir. 

-¿Por qué has venido?- 

-No lo sé- 

-Has escuchado la voz de ella- 

Lo mire dudosa con mis ojos, en verdad escuchar voces en la cabeza y ser la única no era signo de estar bastante cuerda, le seguí el juego –Sí- 

Sonrió por la respuesta que escuchó –Has venido a reclamar lo que es tuyo- 

-No veo que haya aquí que sea mío- dije negando con mi cabeza. 

-Mucho- 

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Tenía ganas de saberlo, por que había llegado a ese lugar tan extraño. 

-Por qué era tu destino- dijo cortante, no parecía querer decirme más. 

Baje los últimos escalones para llegar al pie de la escalera, me encaminé al sarcófago y por primera vez desde que llegué pude admirar aquella maravilla antigua. Esta hecha de piedra maciza como siempre lo había sabido, sus padres eran arqueólogos por eso conocía tanto. Admiro con sus ojos aquella antigua reliquia y se quedó sumamente atrapada, había varios espacios en aquel sarcófago que tenían diferentes formas y otras piezas que sobresalían de aquel ataúd como podría ser definido, una balanza extraña dormía a los pies pero algo no permitió que siguiera observando por que el collar de oro que dormía en el cuello de aquella reliquia la había atrapado. 

-Veo que ya sabes que te pertenece- dijo suavemente el joven misterioso. 

-No sé de que me hablas- dije en igual tono de voz, pero sin apartar mis ojos de aquella pieza. 

-Te han elegido- 

-¿Quién?- pregunte curiosa. Vi acercarse al joven y extraer el objeto del sarcófago - ¡Qué haces!- grite sin importarme que el silencio tan tajante que había desapareciera. 

Extendió sus manos – Sí de verdad eres la elegida para proteger este objeto no te pasará nada, pero sí solo vienes a reclamar algo que no te pertenece sufrirás un grave accidente- 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dije dudosa a medida que él se acercaba. 

-Nadie más que aquellos elegidos pueden portarlos, no se sabe quienes son, simplemente el objeto y el faraón los escoge- 

-No entiendo nada- 

-No debes entender- dijo suavemente con el mismo tono misterioso con el que había empezado a hablarle. 

-¿Por qué sería yo entonces la elegida?- pregunte, nadie iba a maldecirme con objetos antiguos a menos que yo supiera. 

-Cada objeto tiene su habilidad, su antigua vida y una reencarnación en cada tiempo- lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que me heló la sangre. 

-Insinúas que yo soy la reencarnación de aquella persona que portó este objeto- Había algo que no encajaba. 

-No insinuó- susurro –yo solo conduzco a los objetos con sus verdaderos dueños, ellos reconocen y yo solo obedezco- sonaba frío y obediente -¿Quieres saber si eres la elegida? 

De nuevo esa voz extraña pero bella voz sonó en mi cabeza, quería callarla pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, ironía en sus palabras... no poder callar a la mente –Lo haré- alguien respondió por ella, que estaba pasando ahí, de nuevo su mente le habló pero no llamo su nombre sino dijo "confía en mi" -Antes tendrás que decirme algo- no me iba a limpiar las manos de todo eso tan rápido. El joven que tenía el collar en sus manos asintió y yo sonreí, al fin tendría respuestas -¿Cuáles son las habilidades de ese objeto?- señale acusadoramente el collar dorado que tenía delante de él un ojo. 

-Eres demasiado curiosa- 

-Así me conocen- dije, esta pelea verbal iba a durar mucho tiempo. 

-Cada objeto- comenzó diciendo –tiene su habilidad, su dueño y protector- no se movió de su sitio y sus ojos se habían clavado en mi como si estuviera a punto, con una distracción suya, de robarme algo dentro de esa cámara –El collar del milenio, el objeto purificador de los demás objetos, sin él los objetos pueden ser corrompidos. Puede ver el futuro, puede ver el pasado, puede cambiarlo a su antojo... –dijo mientras yo observaba atento aquella misteriosa pieza. 

-¿Quién fue alguna vez?- pegunté inconscientemente. 

-Solo si eres la elegida podrás saberlo- al elevar mis ojos hacía él vi como lentamente se acercaba, trate de retroceder pero mi cuerpo no se movió. Sentí su cuerpo delante del mío y como colocaba aquella pieza sobre mi cuello deslizándose por entre mis largos cabellos. 

Por un momento no sentía nada y luego un gritó mío cortó el ambiente, dolía tanto como si me estuvieran quemando el cuerpo en el mismo fuego, sentía un dolor punzante en mi mente. Sujeté mi cabeza fuertemente tratando envano que el sufrimiento cediera pero nada pasó, seguía ahí cayendo arrodillada al suelo por el dolor en todo mi cuerpo... caía... y nada detuvo mi llegada al suelo de piedra frío ¿Acaso no soy la elegida y mi vida se filtraba por mi cuerpo?... caí y sentía desvanecerme en el suelo. 

*****-----***** 

Saltó de la cama quedándose sentada respirando anormalmente, muy rápido mientras la transpiración recorría su cuerpo... estaba recordando la primera vez en que su articulo del milenio la había escogido, a ella. 

Paso su mano por su rostro y luego por sus ojos como tratando de que la tranquilidad asaltara su ser. Ella era una joven de largos cabellos castaño oscuro con reflejos de color castaño claro, era de una mirada alegre y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro como la parte más profunda del océano. Su figura para su edad era muy hermosa. Siempre era alegre y por sobre todo tenía el don de una melodiosa voz. 

Descorrió las sabanas sobre su cama, el clima era cálido y disfruto el frío contacto de sus pies con el piso de su habitación, su camisón era largo y rozaba apenas con aquel objeto que la sostenía. Sus padres, arqueólogos muy famosos en la actualidad se habían ido de viaje a una excavación, la enorme casa la tenía para ella sola, pocas veces solía pasar eso, llegarían en la mañana sus padres que de seguro la estarían esperando con un desayuno, por suerte ella había llegado hace ya varios días, sus padres decidieron estar allá en la excavación un poco más de tiempo, mañana estarían con ella.

Al pararse de su cama miro a su mesa de luz y con sus manos tomó el collar de oro, su articulo del milenio, sonrió mientras se lo colocaba sobre el cuello donde debía estar siempre, un articulo que le permitía ver el futuro... un articulo que le dejaba ver lo que sucedería pero que con el paso del tiempo ella aprendió a no modificarlo. 

El collar brillaba, se colaba entre sus cabellos y ropas, terminando en el centro con el ojo del milenio delante para enseñarle el futuro. Suspiro y luego abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz extrayendo un mazo de cartas, duelo de mounstros pensó apenas lo sostuvo en sus manos. Camino suavemente hacia la ventana de su habitación, la abrió de par en par dejándole ver una imagen maravillosa y hechizante de la ciudad en donde vivía, era hermosa la noche cubriendo con su manto de oscuridad el lugar que ella denominaba hogar. La luna era llena y las estrellas brillaban suavemente. 

Estrechó su mazo contra su pecho, estaba buscando confianza y tranquilidad con aquel gesto, y enseñándole a sus mounstros que ella amaba a cada uno después de todo eran sus mountros... 

-Mañana empezaré un nuevo colegio, ¿qué me depara el destino?- se preguntó. La habitación se oscureció y detrás de ella una figura de una mujer igual a ella se formó, un físico más desarrollado pero con esos ojos de igual profundidad, con el mismo largo cabello castaño oscuro, ambas sonrieron como si ya supieran quienes son. 

-Debes tranquilizarte Sabrina- dijo aquella mujer. 

Sabrina, la joven que portaba el largo camisón y el mazo en sus manos suspiro pesadamente, aún su nerviosismo no se iba. El collar que tenía ella conocida como él artículo del milenio Tauk, también la poseía la joven más grande detrás de ella, eran iguales: - Lo sé, me alegra tenerte como amiga. 

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Sarah una joven muy hermosa, ella tenía un carácter lleno de energía y alegría sin fin, de una dulce sonrisa muy tierna. 

-Siempre me he preguntado Sarha, ¿cómo conociste al faraón?- preguntó curiosa Sabrina a la vez que se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y su mirada se perdía en el cielo. 

Sarha sonrió observando también el cielo: - Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nací ya fui elegida como la prometida del faraón Yami Yugi, fui criada para ser su prometida, yo era princesa de otro reino. 

Sabrina: - ¿Nunca te opusiste? 

Sarha sonrió: - Al principio si, por que no me gustaba para nada la idea de ser prometida de un desconocido y luego esposa de un faraón que ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, créeme que para mi padre eso no fue nada gracioso. En todo el reino él era conocido como el mejor duelista y una persona muy buena y sobre todo muy generosa, aún así nunca creí que existiera un faraón justo y amable como su pueblo lo describía. 

Sabrina estaba confundida, se giró la miro: - ¿Entonces si todo el mundo decía eso por que pensabas tantas cosas feas de él?- 

Sarha la miró, eran muy parecidas, después de todo ella era su reencarnación: - Yo nunca había tenido el placer de conocer a Yugi antes, se me estaba terminantemente prohibido verlo antes de nuestra ceremonia de casamiento. – Sabrina solo soltó de sus labios un "ohh" bastante profundo- un día, me decidí a conocerlo por que después de todo no había nada que me impidiera casarme. Hacía un buen tiempo, con mi edad fijada me fui a vivir a su castillo. 

Sabrina: - Hiciste muy bien. 

Sarha: - Escapé de mi aposento y me infiltre en las cámaras del faraón, osea Yugi. Busque por tanto tiempo hasta que cansada termine en uno de sus jardines favoritos. 

Sabrina: - ¿Te diste por vencida? 

Sarha: - ¿Me crees capaz?- Sabrina rió y negó con su cabeza... tan iguales a excepción de su timidez- al llegar ahí vi como unos guardias vigilaban, no me podrían encontrar o sino terminaría mal todo mi plan. Corrí pero esos guardias estaban a punto de descubrirme, no había muchos lugares a donde esconderme, pero de pronto una mano me había sujetado y llevado por un pasaje secreto. 

Sabrina: - ¿Quién era?- preguntó curiosa de lo que podría pasar. 

Sarha: - Él faraón, Yugi. 

Sabrina: - ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? 

Sarha rió suavemente, una voz melodiosa al igual que Sabrina tenía: - Él conocía ese pasaje, ahí dentro me tapó la boca para que no hablara por si algún guardia nos descubría. 

Sabrina: - Y que pasó luego, digo, descubriste quién era. 

Sarha negó divertida, esa noche no sabía por que pero decidió contarle su pasado, de seguro para Sabrina era como una historia fantástica: - Le exigí que me dijera quien era, pero negó diciendo que yo tampoco se lo diría, tenía razón por que yo no pensaba presentarme ante alguien extraño. Era muy guapo, sumamente atractivo. –Sabrina sonreía, en verdad el faraón era atractivo, tenía los recuerdos de ella, de su amiga Sarha en su mente como si fueran sus recuerdos... al fin y al cabo eran también sus recuerdos- Así pasamos dentro de ese extraño pasillo lleno de antorchas unos buenos momentos, sonreíamos juntos, charlábamos juntos pero nunca nos dijimos nuestras verdaderas identidades. 

Sabrina: - ¿Y cuándo te enteraste quién era él? 

Sarha: - Es gracioso, hasta él día de nuestra boda jamás supe que la persona de la que me había enamorado era de mi prometido, del faraón Yugi. 

Sabrina: - Una historia muy romántica. 

Sarha: - Y con final feliz, él era muy seguro de sí mismo, lleno de valor y sobre todo muy amable, realmente su pueblo tenía razón con sus palabras. Me trató con respeto, me amo. 

Sabrina miró las estrellas: - Y también te enseño a jugar a las cartas, al duelo de mounstros. 

Sarha: - Sí, aunque con muchas diferencias con el actual. 

Sabrina rió: - Ojalá y estuvieran aquellos mounstros de la antigüedad. 

Sarha: - No sabes los espectaculares que son cuando uno los ve. 

Sabrina pensó y vio jugar a ella aquel impresionante duelo, todos eran de verdad y nada de una ilusión. Pero eran recuerdos pequeños apenas vislumbraban la verdad de una antigua civilización, un recuerdo cruzó su mente, en él estaba Yugi que le sonreía en su habitación... la amaba un montón el faraón a su amiga: - ¿No lo extrañas? 

Sarha: - ¿El juego? 

Sabrina negó con la cabeza a medida que se acomodaba mejor su rostro entre sus brazos: - A Yugi. 

Sarha sonrió tristemente: - No sabes cuanto. Lo ame, él me amo y fuimos felices hasta él día en que la muerte nos separo. 

Sabrina cerró sus ojos: - ¿Murió antes él? 

Sarha negó con su cabeza y sus ojos azules tenía rastros de lagrimas cristalinas. Sus cabellos de un tono a roble se mecieron con su negación: - No, yo morí antes y sufrí mucho al no poder consolar de seguro el dolor tan grande que él tenía en su corazón por mi ausencia. 

Sabrina formo una sonrisa suave en sus labios mientras el sueño la atrapaba: - Él de seguro también té extraña mucho. 

Sarha se apoyó en la espalda de su amiga y cerró sus ojos: - Desearía tanto que él estuviera encerrado en una pieza del milenio, pero... eso sería pensar egoístamente, solo yo. 

Sabrina susurro: - Ojalá... solo piensas en el amor que sentiste tú hacía él, nada más lo demuestras. 

Sarah: - Buenas noches... amiga. 

Sabrina: - Buenas noches amiga... – ambas se quedaron dormidas en la ventana de la habitación soñando con l oque alguna vez fue una persona, Sabrina tenía puesto su articulo del milenio aún, aquel collar tan hermoso que apenas si se podía ver en su cuello. Nunca se separaba de él, de su amiga. Aquella historia la había hecho descubrir la magia de un amor que aún con tantos años seguía fluyendo en el espíritu de la reina enamorada de Yugi. 

Sus cartas cayeron al piso revelando una carta muy hermosa, una muy parecida a una llamada "mago oscuro"... 

*****-----***** 

Yugi Moto se deslizo a su cama, era muy tarde y había estado practicando con sus cartas y de paso conversado con su amigo encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio. Estaban en su habitación observando algún póster que había pegado con las imágenes de algunos mountros de las cartas como un dragón de ojos azules, o su carta favorita... el mago oscuro. 

Se acerco a su mesa de noche y deposito, abriendo un cajón, dentro un mazo de cartas muy importante para él donde sus mounstros descansaban. Cerró el cajón y apagando la luz se acostó acomodándose entre la almohada y las sabanas, el calor de la mañana parecía no querer irse de todos modos. 

De pronto a su mente llegaron varios recuerdos como aquel duelo que habían tenido en la mañana con Kid... ¿qué le había pasado para actuar así?... estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amigo, un antiguo faraón. Recordó también el calor atrápante del incendio, sino fuera por sus amigos que lo llevaron al hospital no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias... sus amigos, le brindaban tanta alegría tenerlos cerca, amigos de verdad. 

Abrió los ojos viendo directamente al cajón, tantos duelos había vivido y tantos le faltaban por vivir, era joven y tendría para toda la eternidad a un amigo inseparable. Sus cartas... sus mountros, todos eran especiales y de gran importancia para él, todos también recuerdos de su abuelo, ahora debía estar durmiendo abajo más tranquilo. Su abuelo se había preocupado terriblemente cuando lo descubrió en el hospital y no el colegio, Yugi no se arrepentía de haber ido a perseguir a aquel tipo que oso no solo apoderarse de la mente y cuerpo de Kid sino también de su articulo del milenio... su rompecabezas. Se preocupo cuando él lo rompió, con aquellas cartas tan terribles que sacaba de su mazo como por arte de magia. 

Cerró sus ojos buscando tranquilizarse, casi había perdido a su mejor amigo. Respiro un poco del maravilloso aire que se bailaba en su habitación, llena de paz y aroma a hierba fresca. 

-¿Duermes Yugi?- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza a medida de que un muchacho se dibuja delante de él cuando su cuarto se bañaba en una oscuridad profunda dejándolos a ellos dos para una platica. 

Yugi sonrió inocentemente: - No, aunque pienso hacerlo. 

El joven lo miró: - Has practicado muy duro, te felicito. 

Yugi: - Hemos practicado, me has ayudado mucho. 

El joven que estaba delante de él poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y susurro: - Gracias por lo de esta mañana... – Yugi se acurrucó en su cama: - No fue nada, la ayuda también vino de mis amigos al rescatarnos en medio de todas esas llamas. 

EL joven de mirada serie dijo: - Todo por que no querías abandonarme. 

Yugi: - Y no lo haría. 

El faraón susurró: - Eres mi amigo, y arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme. 

Yugi cerró sus ojos: - Somos amigos, para eso estamos, ayudarnos los unos a los otros. 

El faraón que expresaba en sus ojos suma sabiduría y una astucia casi avasalladora sonrió: - Que descanses. 

Yugi asintió: - Tú también – el rompecabezas del milenio estaba entre sus manos fuertemente estrechado como si alguien estuviera peleando contra él para arrebatárselo. Poco a poco quedó envuelto por el cansancio y un sueño muy profundo. Su alter ego desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche, y la brisa se filtraba por la ventana con la luz de la luna llena invadiendo apenas unas partes de la habitación del rey de los juegos. 

El silencio se acomodo en aquella habitación disfrutando del sueño del niño que dormía en la cama, un joven creciendo y disfrutando de un juego de mounstros... 

Unas horas pasaron y la figura del faraón volvió a aparecer en medio de la habitación, se acerco a la ventana. Sus prendas habían cambiado, vestía unas reliquias egipcias y ropajes muy antiguos... como el faraón que era, o como el faraón que alguna vez fue. Quedó detenido bajo la mirada de la luna llena de aquella cálida noche, no sabía por que pero deseaba ver la luna solo esperando sentir a alguien, esperando saber algo, esperando recordar algo... 

-¿Quién eres que en mi mente eres hermosa, quién eres que no puedo recordar tu nombre y solamente apareces en mis recuerdos como una imagen bella y dulce?- susurró, no sabía que le pasaba, pero deseaba recordar a alguien –Yo te conozco y a la vez no te recuerdo. ¿Quién eres que pareces ocupar mi corazón? Se que fuiste alguien importante para mi, alguien muy importante, alguien que nunca mi corazón te olvidara. Tu sonrisa era dulce y grande, tus ojos eran suaves y alegres, tus cabellos eran lacioss y deliciosos como tu... tú eras todo pero aún así no te recuerdo. – bajo su vista tomó él articulo del milenio- sé que tú tienes algo que ver con él... 

Lentamente se fue desvaneciendo él la noche como antes lo había hecho bajo la presencia de Yugi que dormía ahora en su cama tranquilamente de seguro soñando con algún duelo de mountros. 

La noche siguió avanzando y las estrellas desaparecían en el cielo aunque aún quedaban muchas de ellas en el firmamento. 

-Tonto- susurro una forma oscura que se dibujaba en medio de la habitación –Que ingenuo eres pequeño Yugi Moto, nunca pensé también que armarías tan rápido el rompecabezas del milenio, tu alter ego si que quería quedarse a tu lado- susurro con unos ojos llenos de malicia, se encaminó a la cama donde él dormía y miró fijamente al niño descansar- tan tonto y a la vez tan buen jugador gracias a ese estúpido faraón. No puedo creer que en tus manos haya caído tan preciado articulo del milenio, lleno de poderes y misterios que jamás sabrás apreciar como yo. – colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos dejándolo en una posición como si fuera un matón cualquiera que solo viene a presumir delante de otros- Pero por ahora solo protégelo de extraños que yo mismo me encargaré de arrebatártelo lentamente, dentro de este rompecabezas descansa el faraón, pensé en quedarme con el objeto esta misma noche, poseerlo para acompañar a los próximos que caerán en mis manos, pero tu alter ego me detiene... tiene fuertes defensas dentro. – Poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse- el ojo del milenio, el anillo del milenio... son míos, si obtengo el tuyo todos los demás serán míos. – Desapareció en la oscuridad dejando todo como había estado antes de que llegará. 

*****-----***** 

Las cortinas se movían con la luz del sol que se filtraba dentro de la habitación, Sabrina sonreía divertida mientras peinaba su cabello, estaba nerviosa por su primer día de escuela, no era que las clases comenzarán ese día pero como sus padres habían recién llegado con ella a la ciudad durante la semana pensaron que cuanto antes empezará sus estudios sería mejor. Apoyó su cepillo en el tocador pequeño que tenía en su habitación y se levantó de ahí para tomar su mochila, se miró una ultima vez antes de salir de su habitación y vio sonriendo que su articulo del milenio que apenas se veía, por suerte nadie lo descubriría, por ahora eso la tranquilizaba por que no sabía con que se encontraría en la nuevo escuela. Miró al espejo y la imagen de Sarha sonriéndole y echándole ganas apareció unos segundos, la saludo y luego cerró la puerta perdiéndose escaleras abajo para llegar al comedor donde sus padres desayunaban charlando animadamente. 

Sabrina con una sonrisa muy alegre se acerco a la mesa y mientras corría una silla para sentarse dijo: - Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá.- Sabía que ellos ya la esperarían para desayunar. 

Su padre salió de detrás de un diario sonrió a su hija elegantemente con su gran bigote que lo hacían verse envuelto en un ser culto y sumamente serio cuando lo de serio nunca era así, siempre era alegre igual que su hija: - Bueno días Sabrina ¿cómo dormiste hoy? 

Sabrina se sentó y dijo mirando a su padre: - Muy bien. 

Su madre le comenzó a servir un poco de té y dijo saludándola: - Buenos días hija, espero que te sientas bien para ir a la escuela. 

Sabrina asintió: - Sí, aunque algo nerviosa. 

Su padre tomó un poco de su desayuno y dijo tranquilo inspirándole calma: - No debes preocuparte hija, tú eres muy sociable de seguro te harás de amigos muy buenos. 

Sabrina tomó un poco de su té y dijo: - Eso espero papá. 

Su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte tratando de darle ánimos con aquella demostración de afecto madre e hija: - Sé que te irá muy bien. 

Sabrina: - Gracias mamá – Así estuvieron tomando un desayuno muy dulce y lleno de platica entre ellos tres, Sabrina hablaba con su mamá sobre la excavación a donde habían ido y les pregunto sobre las cosas nuevas que descubrieron. 

Sabrina sonreía con todas las noticias que le traía su madre y padre, hasta que miro el reloj de la sala donde desayunaban, una gota corrió por su cabeza, ahora sí que estaría en apuro - ¡SE ME VA A HACER TARDE! Su madre la miró interrogante mientras su padre estaba medio asustado por el grito que había pegado su hija. Sabrina se levantó de la mesa y saludo a sus padres corriendo por toda la sala y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta principal. 

La madre de Sabrina rió y entonces el padre preguntó algo intrigado: - ¿Cuál es la gracia? 

Se levantó de su silla la mujer y se acerco al reloj atrasándolo 15 minutos, luego se giró a su esposo y sonriendo inocentemente dijo: - No quería que llegará tarde. 

-Eres peor que yo- 

-No lo soy, solamente me preocupo por que llegue a tiempo- Rieron un poco, de seguro cuando volviera su hija a casa les preguntaría el adelanto del tiempo o a lo mejor ni lo notaría. Se sentaron a terminar el desayuno, mientras afuera un sol radiante alumbraba el camino de Sabrina que corría por las calles a una velocidad indescriptible llevándose algunas miradas entre admiración por su belleza y su energía y a la vez de interrogación por el apuro de la joven. 

Sabrina: - Voy a llegar tarde... voy a llegar tarde- se decía mientras corría por una calle. 

-No te preocupes, ya verás que llegarás a tiempo- dijo una voz en su cabeza, no recordaba desde cuando tenía tanto apego con Sarha. Siguió corriendo pero por unos segundos admirando que en mitad de la cuadra había una tienda de cartas, sonrió abiertamente pensando en cuantas nuevas cartas compraría entonces sintió a su alter ego sonreír de igual manera. 

Sabrina: - Hazme recordar que a la salida del colegio venga para aquí – 

Sarha: - Apuntado y recordado amiga. – La muchacha de ojos azules siguió corriendo doblando en la esquina para ir a la escuela. Era hermoso su camino, miles de árboles llenos de flores y mucha gente sonriendo y saludando a aquellos que conocían. Sabrina llegó en cuestión de segundos y entró a la enorme institución, quedó fascinada con todo y las aulas pero notó algo... no había nadie... 

Sabrina: - ¿Y ahora, donde están todos? 

Sarha rió: - Es muy temprano todavía. 

Sabrina miró su articulo del milenio: - ¿Cómo sabes eso? 

Sarha: - Recuerda que yo sé leer el futuro, tu madre fue muy astuta al adelantar las manecillas del reloj. 

Sabrina bufó: - Después hablaré con mamá. 

Sarha: - Lo hizo por tu bien. 

Sabrina suspiro, elevó su muñeca buscando su reloj, ahí estaba y marcaba el tiempo en que debía recién partir de su casa: - Tienes razón. ¿Ahora que haré?- se preguntó, luego lo medito... tenía que ir a la oficina del director a presentarse personalmente y luego esperar a que le indicará su salón. Se encamino para allá pasando por varias ventanas que dejaban entrar una brisa cálida llena de un aroma suave a flores recién despertadas de la noche oscura. Su collar del milenio se balanceó entre sus ropas dejándose mostrar al exterior sin pena y brillando con su forma tan hermosa. 

*****-----***** 

Yugi salió de su casa a paso rápido descubriendo en la entrada a su amiga Tea sonriéndole con su mochila en la mano dispuesta a tener un día de clases. Salió de su casa y encontró a su abuelo barriendo como era su costumbre la entrada de la tienda de juegos, las nubes hacían de señal diciendo que ese día sería muy hermoso y sobre todo cálido. 

Yugi: - Buenos días Tea, buenos días abuelito – saludo cortésmente lleno de energía. Su articulo del milenio brilló ante la luz del sol y se movió con el cuerpo del joven experto en duelo de mountros que cargaba también una mochila y secretamente escondido en uno de sus bolsillos su gran mazo de cartas que jamás abandonaría. 

Tea: - Hola Yugi, te estaba esperando aquí con el señor Moto. 

El abuelito de Yugi les sonrió a ambos y dijo despidiéndose de ambos: - Espero que hoy tengan un excelente día de escuela. 

Yugi: - Gracias abuelito, ahora nos vamos – junto con Tea emprendieron camino a un día que prometía ser común como otros que había vivido. Fueron a un paso razonablemente rápido y lento, una mezcla entre ambos charlando sobre sus deberes y tareas del día de hoy, el susto de ayer pasó y ahora solo había tranquilidad aunque aún Yugi llevaba algún que otro vendaje sorbe su cuerpo y una bandita en su rostro. 

Siguieron caminando un buen tramo hasta que vislumbraron la escuela, en la puerta sus dos amigos Joey y Tristan los esperaban hablando de lo que parecía ser cartas por su gran emoción, en especial de parte de Joey. 

Joey se giró y pudo ver como llegaban Tea y Yugi, alegremente saludo al par: - Hola Yugi, Tea. 

Yugi: - Hola Joey, Tristan ¿nos esperan hace mucho? – pregunto a sus dos amigos a medida que entraban a la escuela en busca de su salón, ya había muchos chicos que entraban a las horas escolares. 

Tristan: - Hola a ti también Yugi igual a ti Tea, y no, no los estábamos esperando hace mucho. 

Tea: - Hola Tristan, Joey. Suerte que no nos esperaban pero veo que estaban muy entretenidos hablando cuando llegamos. 

Joey: - ¡Sí! Le estaba contando a Tristan lo que acababa de conseguir con otro chico – les enseño una carta- se llama Dark Gray. 

Yugi miró la carta con interés: - ¿Por qué la cambiaste? 

Joey con aire de orgullo dijo: - Tengo un plan para mi mazo y necesitaba la ayuda de este pequeñín. 

Tristan: - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora planeas tus derrotas? 

Joey lo miró con cara asesina y dijo: - No entiendo tu comentario – al poco rato ambos se estaban peleándose por los comentarios hechos de uno como del otro entre pequeños gritos con frases medias incoherentes, Yugi y Tea estaban riéndose. 

Tea estaba llevándose consigo dentro del salón a un Joey y un Tristan bastantes enojados mirándose asesinamente con una Tea que tenía en su cabeza una gota por la actitud de sus amigos. Yugi iba a entrar al salón cuando vio caminar por el pasillo a una joven junto a su maestro de clases, era hermosa... pensó para sus adentros. Pero algo dentro de él, tanto como Yugi como Yami pensaron que esa joven era muy familiar para ellos... muy familiar. 

No pudo mirar nada más, por que Tea lo agarró de su mano y lo empujo dentro del salón, no sea que ahora lo culparán de llegar tarde pensó siendo arrastrado por todo el salón hasta su asiento. 

El profesor entró a los segundos sin la joven que llevaba a su lado: - Buenos días alumnos- dijo serio mientras apoyaba en su pupitre algunas carpetas y cuadernos bien ordenados. Los alumnos del salón saludaron educadamente y con respeto a su maestro a medida que el tiempo pasaba – Hoy tenemos la llegada de una nueva alumna a este salón- dijo para luego el salón ser cubierto de murmullos tales como... 

-¿No les parece tarde la llegada de una nueva alumna?- Dijo Tristan en voz baja a sus cuatro amigos que estaban juntos. Él se encontraba delante de Tea y a su izquierda contra la ventana se encontraba Yugi y detrás Joey, ambos miraron al dueño de la pregunta. 

Tea: - A mí me parece raro. 

Joey: - ¿Por qué será? – dijo antes de que el maestro continuara. 

Maestro: - Su llegada se debió a una serie de viajes en el exterior, espero que puedan recibirla y ponerla al corriente con los estudios que estamos llevando- un asentimiento general surgió en el salón por parte de todos los alumnos- así me gusta muchachos. Bien, señorita puede pasar- dijo mirando a la puerta por donde habían entrado los estudiantes. 

Yugi quedó petrificado, la misma jovencita que había visto caminar por el pasillo ahora se dirigía al frente junto al profesor. Era muy hermosa pensó para luego dirigir la mirada a muchos de sus compañeros de clases que igual que él opinaron lo mismo, decididamente era una chica hermosa y de sonrisa muy alegre. 

Tristan y Joey se habían quedado con la boca abierta mirando a la joven al igual que otros, que de seguro estarían pensado muy amablemente ayudarla a poner al corriente. 

La joven se paró delante y sonrió presentándose: - Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Sabrina Tekar, es un gusto haber entrado a este salón, espero que nos llevemos bien. – Los alumnos saludaron muy amablemente llamándola por su apellido. Ella ahora vestía una pollera azul y una remera blanca que resaltaban su figura, tenía el pelo suelto y su collar estaba escondido a la vista de todos sus ahora nuevos compañeros... 

Maestro: - Por favor señorita Tekar siéntese delante del joven Moto – asintió y luego camino delante de Yugi sacándose la mochila y colocándola en un pequeño gancho que había en su pupitre. De él extrajo una libreta y una lapicera para anotar todo lo que el día dispusiera. 

Yugi se quedó mirándola un buen tiempo, por alguna extraña razón su mente no podía decirle de donde la conocían. Su amigo del rompecabezas del milenio dijo a su mente "Yo también la conozco" - ¿pero de donde?- pensó Yugi dejándole con la misma duda a su amigo. 

-Discúlpame- susurró Sabrina mirando con sus profundos ojos a Yugi y apartándolo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos – me preguntaba si podrías ponerme al corriente. 

Yugi asintió por primera vez en su vida nervioso de aquella mirada: - Sí... dudo que ahora podamos- refiriéndose al profesor que empezaba con la clase -¿No quieres venir a casa? ahí te diré que es lo que necesitas Tekar 

Sabrina sonrió asintiendo: - Muchas gracias Moto. 

Yugi negó: - No, solo llámame Yugi. 

Sabrina: - Esta bien Yugi- dijo remarcando su nombre para luego decirle- entonces tu llámame Sabrina ¿esta bien? 

Yugi: - Me parece perfecto – se sonrieron para luego volver a prestar atención a la clase que comenzaba sin ningún contratiempo. El profesor no había notado su pequeña platica, así que se dejo llevar por el estudio que ahora rondaba el ambiente del salón. Sus compañeros ya buscaban poses para que el sueño no llegara a sus cuerpos aunque sus ojos tanteaban con dormirse a causa de tener en las primeras horas de escuela materias bien aburridas. 

Parece ser que Yugi había conseguido una nueva amiga, una amiga que le hacía recordar tantas cosas que ni siquiera él sabía. 

_**¡NOTAS DE LA AUTORA! ^_^**_

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, ojalá y les haya gustado!!! No saben lo que me costó hacerlo en especial por que he visto muy pocos capítulos de la serie pero debo admitir que mi fanatismo ya es muy grande y me ha capturado completamente. 

¡Una cosa! ^^U se que el articulo del milenio de Tauk no pertenece a una joven y mucho menos guarda el espíritu de la esposa del faraón :P demándenme pero el problema es que me hubiera gustado que fuera así (aparte sino mi fic no tendría pies y cabeza) XD jajaja pero que quieren que haga, me inspire luego de ver el capítulo de duelo con Kid ¬ ¬* sin comentarios a menos que quieran que comience a mandar gente al infierno... ¡NADIE! Pero nadie, toca MI articulo del milenio... ^^ salvo mi lindo Yugi jejeje. ENDCIMA _ ese idiota que tiene el articulo del cetro del milenio se lo reclama como suyo! ¬ ¬* ¿pero quien se ha creído? Solo YO y YUGI tenemos derecho a tocarlo (de mi parte el espíritu de Yami *¬* ahhhh bonito faraón...) ejem... ya me recupere, como les decía ^^ solo fue un momento de inspiración ¡TENGO MILLONES DE IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR! No se asusten por que si hay continuación de esta parte (muchos salen huyendo) ^_^UUUUU ¿qué?... ejem... vuelvan, es necesario que continué por más que sea mala escribiendo fics de Yugi, aparte créanme que no querrán perderse lo que sigue (la gente vuelve) =) lindos, gracias por volver. 

Ahora sí! ^^ Dejen muchos r/r que hachen feliz a esta escritora novata que se pone muy feliz con sus comentarios, aparte si ponen el teléfono de Yami o Yugi me pondrían más que feliz! ^^ O mejor aún, por que no me mandan a Yami Y Yugi *¬*... ahhh... bombones! Los quiero... los quiero... ejem... ya volví ^^ bien, mis saludos a todos y no se olviden los r/r, pronto subiere una continuación, habrá duelos, mounstros, recuerdos, romance, apariciones de los demás artículos del milenio (Angl. Abraza todos los artículos del milenio que tiene en su casa) *_* lindos... (ángel toma el rompecabezas del milenio en sus manos y lo sacude) ¿estas dentro hermoso y atractivo Yami? *¬* sioooo... ¡esta aquí dentro! Sos divino faraón! 

Saludos y vuelvan para leer mi continuación ^^ espero que sigan con este fic por que vendrán más nuevas cosas. CHAOCITO! 

YU-GI-OH NO ME PERTENECE PARA NADA (aunque quisiera *_*) Y MENOS YUGI (^^ jejeje ¿quién dice que no? (6)... es mío... solamente mío) Y NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE LA SERIE DE YU-GI-OH (Yami *¬* es mío con más ímpetu, es mío *¬*) XD bueno, aquí terminan las lokuras de esta autora. 


	2. Memorias del pasado I

:El collar de Tauk: 

Capitulo 2: Memorias del pasado I 

E_ntró a la habitación con un aire lleno de ira incontenible envuelto en un manto de solemne orgullo, había algo que decididamente no podía soportar aquella joven de azules ojos. Camino unos pasos introduciéndose a una hermosa habitación de piedra, con columnas vestidas de lenguajes y una pequeña antorcha en cada una que iluminaba su camino a aquel ser que se encontraba frente a ella sentado omnipotente en su silla sagrada. Camino unos pasos más y con un ademán de su mano corrió los largos cabellos de castaño oscuro hacia atrás para no molestarle la vista. Unos guardias miraban aquella escena, ya sabían la orden que debían cumplir: Salir de la sala antes de que todo empeorara._

_La joven que traía puesto un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo se detuvo frente al hombre sentado delante de ella, ya cargaba sobre sus hombros una edad razonable aún así era joven pero que inspiraba respeto y sabiduría. Este ultimo le sonrió a la joven sin ser correspondido en su acto de saludo. La joven colocó sus manos en su cintura poniendo una cara no muy agradable y feliz, estaba enojada y el aire que la envolvía la delataba frente al ser que ella conocía como su padre. _

_-Buenos días padre- saludo respetuosa la joven princesa de aquel reino. _

_Su padre sonrió aún sin importarle el rostro de su hija: - Buenos días Sarha – saludo mientras se levantaba mostrando su pecho bien formado aun a su edad, un collar de oro en su cuello portando solamente la típica vestimenta de Egipto que solo los más allegados al faraón podían usar. El dorado de sus muñecas en forma de pulseras grandes apretadas contra sus brazos brilló con el fuego, su hija sin embargo no cambiaba su rostro, era joven y bella... la decisión ya estaba tomada. _

_Sarha: - Puedo preguntar solo por qué – dijo su voz suavemente encubriendo un tono peligroso con sus actos. _

_Su padre, uno de los tantos emisarios del faraón se fue acercando a su hija, él pertenecía al circulo más cercano del faraón Yugi... Su deber en esas tierras era cuidarlas como si se tratara de un embajador, controlaba todo y con el tiempo enviaba las cosechas al palacio de él. Solamente enviaba una parte de las cosechas por que el resto era repartido para el pueblo, decididamente el faraón Yugi era un joven amable y justo: - Por qué yo así lo he dicho – se paro frente a su hija con aire superior. _

_Sarha bufó de costado, una princesa como ella no debía comportarse así pero... le era inevitable, todo... todo era posible para ella, menos que alguien se metiera con su casamiento: - No veo por que deba obedecer padre – _

_Su padre suspiro, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al ofrecer a su hija como futura esposa de su faraón, aunque no se lamentaba por su hija, sino por el enviado de los dioses debido al carácter que debía tener que soportar, tan rebelde: - Y yo no veo por que no debas obedece a tu padre – _

_Sarha: - ¡PERO PADRE! _

_Padre: - ¡Ni un pero Sarha! ¿Entendiste bien? _

_Sarha: - No entiendo por que YO debo ser la que se cases con ese faraón. _

_Padre: - ¿Y por que no? Él es bueno, justo, leal, es nuestro faraón, nuestro rey. _

_Sarha negó con la cabeza: - Aunque fuera el mismísimo Ra... _

_Padre se exalto: - ¡Por favor Sarha! _

_Sarha: - Lo siento, pero ni aún así me podría casar con él. _

_Padre: - No entiendo por que no. _

_Sarha: - No puedo casarme con alguien que NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO. _

_El padre de Sarha suspiro, luego miro a su hija y coloco una mano en su mejilla: - Igual a tu difunta madre amada hija, igual a ella era –Sarha lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros, negros pero igualmente confortantes – eres igual de caprichosa y sumamente rebelde. _

_Sarha: - ¿Mamá era así? _

_El hombre sonrió tristemente por recordar a la persona que le robo el corazón de niños: - Ella era igual a ti – su esposa había fallecido cuando su hija cumplió los 3 años, joven y hermosa... _

_Sarha: - Extraño a mi madre... _

_Su padre la miró y dijo suavemente: - Ella esta en ti, nunca te ha dejado. _

_Sarha: - Lo sé... solamente quisiera que ella estuviera aquí para escucharme, de seguro me defendería para que no me obligaras a casarme con Yugi. _

_El hombre que se llamaba para ella padre se exalto: - Por favor Sarha tenle más respeto a nuestro rey y faraón. _

_Sarha: - No quiero casarme con él, no puedes obligarme. _

_-Soy tu padre jovencita- El tono de voz que había utilizado ese ser delante de ella fue frío y distante, la conversación estaba por llegar a su fin. _

_Sarha: - ¡PERO YO... _

_El hombre suspiró: - Ni un pero escuchaste Sarha, mañana tendrás que ir al palacio del faraón y punto. – Sarha se giró en seco y salió protestando en voz baja diciendo mil y unas maldiciones, odiaba que decidieran por ella, aunque de su padre se tratase. La joven de largos cabellos tenía una cadena pequeña, fina de oro en su cabeza que dejaba ver algunos detalles Egipcios, delineado sus ojos exquisitamente y su cabello brillaba con las luces del lugar. Salió de la sala y los guardias volvieron a ingresar observando al hombre como se sentaba en su silla cansado y fatigado debido al enfrenamiento con su hija. Los guardias caminaron con sus lanzas y escudos en mano volviendo a sus correspondientes sitios. _

_Sarha dobló una esquina y se detuvo unos segundos... su madre, se parecía a su madre. Eso fue todo lo que recordó para que las lagrimas fluyeran por sus ojos de océano y caminaran por sus mejillas, lloró mientras comenzaba a correr hacía sus aposentos, lo que pronto abandonaría en silencio para marchar a un enorme palacio del faraón Yami Yugi. _

---------***--------- 

_-¡ARRE!- gritó rompiendo el silencio de los caminos del desierto, así siguió en su carromato personal guiado por sus dos corceles más fuertes, sus favoritos... Tormenta y Relámpago, dos potros de una fuerte contextura entrenados personalmente por ella como diversión que ahora tomaba con sumo cuidado. Uno de ellos, Tormenta era de un color negro brillante que podía esconderse en la noche sin mucho esfuerzo, solamente lo diferenciaba una marca blanca en su frente casi como una luna. El otro, Relámpago era de un color marrón claro como las arenas del desierto con una mata de pelo de color marrón oscuro tirando a negro, en su frente tenía una esfera de color igual a su pelo... hermosos corceles que amaba, en sus patas tenían como botas bailando con el viento -¡ARRE!– gritó de nuevo y la velocidad se incremento, eso era lo único que para Sarha era relajante... sentir el aire rozar sobre su rostro como si volara en las nubes del cielo. _

_De pronto detuvo su carruaje a medida que llegaba lejos de las tierras que su padre cuidaba, llegó a un oasis que ella conocía muy bien. Libero a los caballos cerca del lago que ahí había y los ató a una palmera, no esperaron mucho y disfrutar del líquido tan preciado que ahí había brillando con la luz del enorme astro en el cielo. Ella se sentó en su lugar favorito, justo debajo de las palmeras donde sus corceles estaban atados, apoyo su cuerpo contra aquella planta y dejo correr su vestido por la hierva que ahí había. Miró la ciudad tan grande que llamaba hogar con sus dos gemas azules... esta sería la ultima vez que vería su amada ciudad, aquella ciudad que tanto apreciaba por ser donde ella nació y creció junto a su padre pero que mañana a esta misma hora solo serían un recuerdo en su mente. _

_Sarha: - Esta es la ultima vez que podremos vernos... – susurro cuando una ola de viento sopló fuertemente llevándose sus cabellos, un relincho de uno de los caballos se escuchó como fondo. Disfruto de la luz que se filtraba por las palmeras que ahí habían, era hermoso aquel lugar que ella llamaba su favorito, lleno de paz y calma. Miró unos segundos a sus corceles – por lo menos ustedes vendrán conmigo, no permitiré que se queden aquí sin mí – sonrió y Tormenta se giró a mirarla relinchando mientras volvían a beber del agua. Así un rato paso hasta que ambos levantaron sus cabezas del oasis para ir directo junto a Sarha y dormir acostados junto a ella. _

_Sarha sonrió mirando a sus corceles: - Veo que estaban cansados, han corrido mucho y se merecen este largo descanso, solo aprovechen que será la ultima vez que estemos aquí nosotros tres solos- elevó sus ojos hacía el brillo que se filtraba entre las hojas de las palmeras y algunos árboles que habían, sonrió y dejo que el tiempo pasará, los dioses levantaron un viento suave por la tierra, alrededor del oasis la arena se movió pero dentro de este donde ella estaba solamente las hojas se balancearon unos pocos minutos con el agua cristalina brillando como joyas pequeña dentro del agua._

---------***--------- 

_Un joven hizo una reverencia delante de ella y levanto su rostro para mirarla e indicarle que lo siguiera, a su lado varios guardias la escoltaban dentro de aquel imponente palacio que surgía frente a su vista. Su vestido ahora era corto de un blanco puro, como debía presentarse delante de su prometido, estaba subiendo por la larga escalera de la entrada principal. Portaba un collar bastante grande con las más finas joyas de colores verdes, celestes, azules y piezas de oro, también llevaba sobre su cabeza unas cadenas decorando su brillante cabello. _

_Suspiro profundamente cuando él último escalón se perdió entre sus pisadas, sus ojos no podían dejar de admirar la arquitectura del palacio sagrado donde habitaba el faraón y algunos sacerdotes entre muchos guardias. Miro la puerta con las marcas del faraón, criaturas se dibujaban sobre ellas, dos dragones que juraría que poseían vida propia, las puertas de un gigante tamaño se abrieron con guardias a cada lado, varios de ellos portando sus armas de defensa. _

_Entró acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que apenas era dispersada por varias llamas colocadas estratégicamente para permitir el caminar, los soldados alrededor de ella no parecían tener problemas con la oscuridad. Caminado un buen tramo rodeados a cada lado por dioses sagrados sentados en tronos de piedras que con sus ojos parecían enjuiciarlos fijamente. _

_-Abre las puertas, la prometida del faraón ha llegado, anúnciala- Dijo el joven de la entrada a otro muchacho esta vez más corpulento. Sarha estaba ahí nerviosa de su destino... El corredor estaba cerrado, ella se preguntaba como pasarían hasta que el joven que la había guiado se paro delante y elevó su mano al cielo. Poco a poco las puertas se abrieron de par en par, liberando una luz sumamente fuerte, Sarha cerró los ojos momentáneamente tratando de acostumbrarse... al mirar detrás de las puertas su boca no podía demostrar mayor sorpresa. _

_Un corredor se alargaba hasta las puertas del final, a cada metro había una columna bañada de símbolos, y cada lado un jardín esplendoroso se levanta orgulloso de su belleza natural, agua... árboles... flores... todo lo que un mundo tiene, solo estaban ahí. _

_Sarha caminó decidida por el largo pasillo solamente guiada por el joven de la entrada, los demás se quedaron en la puerta de los jardines. Se cerró detrás de ella y tomó aire algo dudosa de lo que le esperaría... no conocía al faraón, pero por suerte hoy al fin conocería a ese tan "simpático-faraón" con el que se tendría que casar, tendría unas semanas antes de la boda... lo único bueno era que por lo menos podría conocerlo. _

_-Pase princesa Sarha- le dijo el joven en una entrada haciendo una reverencia a ella muy respetuosa, inclinó la cabeza agradeciéndole sus servicios y entró, sentía algo incomoda en todo aquel esplendoroso palacio. Dentro era una sala sumamente enorme, llena de ventanas muy grandes, el lenguaje escrito en las paredes revelaba antiguas hazañas, pasados faraones... pero no él que la joven de ojos azules esperaba. _

_-Buenos días princesa Sarha- dijo una voz que se asomaba por una de las puertas, un joven de ojos rojos y cabello negro vestido con los ropajes que solo la mano derecha del faraón puede usar, en su mano derecha traía un cetro muy hermoso con un ojo en su parte superior. Detrás de él un sacerdote de Ra caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras se acercaban a Sarha. _

_Sarha se inclinó y se arrodillo frente a ellos: - Buenos días. _

_El joven de ojos rojos sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila y serena: - Levántate Sarha – dijo suavemente delante de ella extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara. Ella negó con la cabeza. _

_Sarha: - No puedo ante el faraón – Ambos hombres dentro se miraron y luego el muchacho que había hablado negó con la cabeza. _

_-Mi nombre es Ney y no soy el faraón – Sarha lo miro y sonrió disculpándose a medida que se levantaba. _

_Sarha: - Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – _

_El sacerdote la miró y dijo: - Tú debes ser la princesa Sarha, hemos estado esperándote hace mucho. _

_Sarha sonrió, tenia una hermosa sonrisa hermosa como el agua tan pura: - Me gustaría por favor conocer al faraón. - Ney miró al sacerdote interrogante, luego de mirarse unos segundos la joven preguntó algo nerviosa -¿Sucede algo de lo que deban ponerme al corriente? _

_Ney la miró a los ojos, tenía rubíes ardientes como ojos, suspiro y pregunto algo preocupado: - ¿Tu padre no te lo explicó? _

_Sarha estaba confundida: - ¿Qué debía explicarme mi padre? _

_El sacerdote se adelanto: - Tu padre ha debido informarte sobre tu casamiento, no podrás conocer a Yugi hasta el día de la boda princesa Sarha. _

_Sarha tenía una cara digna de ser guardada para la historia, sorpresa... ira... furia... tantos sentimientos se formaron en él que Ney y el sacerdote no sabían que decir. Sarha escondió sus cabellos detrás de sus ojos y en un gritó rompió tajantemente el silencio: - ¡Cómo que no podré conocerlo! – El sacerdote y Ney retrocedieron un poco asustados con semejante reacción. _

_Ney: - Deberías calmarte. _

_Sarha se giro sobre sus talones y se digirió caminando hacia la puerta de la sala: - No puedo creerlo, esperar tanto solamente para conocer a la persona que será mi prometido... es el colmo. – salió por la puerta hacía los jardines, no sabía a donde iba pero que importaba, después de todo ahora ese sería su hogar. _

_Ney sonrió: - Creo que la describió muy bien – rió – su padre la conoce muy bien. _

_El sacerdote miró a Ney: - ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? _

_Ney lo miró: - Anoche llegó un mensajero suyo, la nota explicaba bien sus características físicas y anotaba detalladamente su carácter, es igual a como lo dice en su carta. _

_El sacerdote de pronto se giró y miró a la puerta por donde había entrado a la sala, rebusco con sus ojos la oscuridad hasta que un brillo surgió de él y una sonrisa astuta: - ¿Qué opinas? Es demasiado energética para mi gusto pero aún así no deja de ser hermosa. _

_En las sombras un joven sonreía: - Es hermosa, lo sé... pero lo que más me gusto fue su carácter. _

_Ney preguntó intrigado: - ¿Su carácter? _

_La sombra un joven dijo sin ningún problema: - Ella es lo que buscaba, es hermosa y sumamente divertida... igual, opino lo mismo que ella, odiaría haberme casado con una persona con la cual no conociera. _

_Ney sonrió divertido: - Es por eso que violaste la ley antigua del matrimonio escabulléndote cuando ella estaba aquí ¿solamente para conocerla? _

_Asintió y luego dijo: - Me parece sumamente encantadora. _

_El sacerdote bufo: - Usted y sus gustos faraón. - Yugi disfruto de las palabras de las únicas dos personas dentro de ese palacio que lo conocían a la perfección. Su rompecabezas del milenio brilló y él se escabulló entre las sombras de la entrada para luego dirigirse a sus aposentos, lanzó un gruñido debido a que deseaba conocerla antes de la boda... no quería esperar hasta saber como era ella. _

_Ney luego lo pensó y apretó fuertemente el báculo a medida que una gota aparecía en su cabeza: - ... creo que mejor iré a enseñarle los aposentos a la señorita, no quiero que termine yendo a la habitación del faraón. – el sacerdote lo miró y asimilo sus palabras. _

-¡Qué esperas entonces!- dijo casi en un grito mientras Ney salía corriendo con su torso desnudo portando únicamente las vestimentas necesarias y sus sandalias. Desapareció detrás de una puerta y ahí quedó el silencio cortado con la respiración del sacerdote. 

---------***--------- 

_Se dejó caer en la cama con sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada, sus ropas quedaron sin preocupación arrugadas bajo su ligero cuerpo bien proporcionado, para su corta edad era muy bella. Cerró sus ojos y disfruto del viento colgarse dentro de la habitación para luego envolverla como un manto de la noche, no deseaba moverse... estaba agotada por el día de hoy, estuvo todo el día en los terrenos del palacio practicando con sus corceles relámpago y tormenta, corrieron un buen tiempo para hacer ejercicio y luego los baño, casi y no la dejan hacerlo debido a su posición como "prometida" de un faraón que ni siquiera se presentaba ante ella, trató de convencer a Ney pero insistió. Nunca se había reído tanto de lo que pasaba con sus corceles, resulta que ellos jamás dejaron que nadie aparte de ella los bañara con tanta familiaridad... el resultado: dos sirvientes y Ney cubiertos de agua hasta la ultima de sus prendas. _

_Luego Tormenta y Relámpago corrieron hasta estar detrás de Sarha que aún no podía articular palabra alguna debido a su risa, una risa muy suave y melodiosa como la había descrito Ney tiempo después de tratarse. "¿No te lo dije? Ellos no dejan que nadie los toque salvó yo" dijo Sarha cuando los caballos relinchaban detrás de ella, Ney la había mirado fulminadoramente para luego entrar en una risa divertida por aquel accidente, en su mano descansaba el cetro dorado que tanto llamaba la atención de Sarha pero que no se había animado de preguntarle. _

_Sarha de pronto se sentó en su cama, su enorme cama y recordó aquel momento en que había descubierto a un joven espiándola, no dijo nada solamente continuo con su labor de bañar a sus corceles que parecían protegerla ya que se mantenían mirando fijamente aquel lugar donde estaba el joven. "¿Quién eres?" Había preguntado pero al darse vuelta aquel muchacho había desaparecido, en su lugar una flor muy hermosa había quedado de un azul oscuro como sus ojos, se acercó a ella y la tomó para oler el aroma dulce que emanaba. _

_Sarha se giró y vio la flor en un vaso de agua junto a su cama, estaba agotada así que se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama con su cabeza en la almohada. Respiro profundamente y entono una melodía suave que salía de sus labios rojizos, cantaba hermosamente... un don que su madre le había heredado y que con el trascurso del tiempo ella misma había perfeccionado. Una manera muy sana de relajarse se dijo así misma, había escuchado por segundos un ruido extraño pero no prestó atención, siguió cantando disfrutando de formar con sus propios labios una canción que de seguro la entonaría para su hijo... "su hijo"... susurro, ahora sí, se detuvo aún con sus ojos cerrados y pronto el ruido se volvió a escuchar, mostró la mirada profunda que tenía buscando a través de toda la habitación un indicio de que alguien haya podido estar ahí... _

_Nada, eso era lo único que en su habitación había... nada. Se volvió a acostar con los ojos abiertos mirando el "techo" de su nueva cama, solo quedaban tres días para su boda. El sueño la fue atrapando cayendo en un encantamiento mágico dejándola esperando la salida del sol._

---------***--------- 

_Cerró la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado esperando no provocar mayor ruido que el de su respiración, dejo así en silencio el lugar donde ella dormía. Camino suavemente como una felina casando a una presa, una presa que todavía ella no conocía, respiró un poco esperando que con eso pudiera obtener un poco de más valor, después de todo tratar de encontrar a tu propio prometido en ese inmenso castillo cuando estaba prohibido no era un muy buen plan y los guardias no ayudaban mucho. _

_Abrió sus ojos en medio del pasillo y de un acto reflejo termino escondida detrás de una estatua de piedra, su respiración era algo entrecortada y sus músculos se tensaron... los guardias siguieron su camino sin notarla, sonrió para luego desaparecer por una esquina. _

_El tiempo pasaba y pronto la tarde cayó sobre todo el palacio y las tierras donde el faraón gobernaba, a sus oídos llegó de aquellos que lo veían que él era sumamente guapo y muy atractivo... suspiro por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las paredes, a ella el ser más guapo le parecería el peor hombre sino tuviera sentimientos... Estaba cansada y su mente le decía a gritos que quería volver a la habitación a descansar y su estomago le reclamaba algo de comida, había estado toda la mañana y tarde completamente buscando a su prometido pero ni una señal... escapó de no sabe cuantos guardias par allegar a las cámaras del faraón, donde los guardias vigilaban día y noche sin descanso y donde ella dentro de poco debería comenzar a vivir. El palacio estaba divido en la entrada donde ella había llegado hace días y que estaba conectado con el templo continuo al palacio. Luego se encontraban las habitaciones de los sacerdotes, pocos pero que para el faraón eran muy importantes según le había explicado Ney. Ahí estaban también las habitaciones de los huéspedes importantes del palacio como lo eran ella... alejada de su prometido. Todos los lugares estaban vigilados con guardias pero el sector, la parte donde se establecía el faraón protegía a un montón de guardias dispuestos a dar su vida por el faraón, para lastima por mí se dijo en la mente Sarha debido a que quería descubrir donde se encontraba su dichoso prometido. _

_-Estoy... estoy agotada- dijo suavemente mientras respiraba descansando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse y aprovechas a descansar, su garganta ahora le exigió algo de las cristalinas aguas. Abrió su mirada a su alrededor y escuchó con cuidado el correr del agua, se levantó y se escabulló por un pasillo para queda atónita de lo que su ser presenciaba. _

_Delante de ella se alzaba el jardín preferido del faraón según le había dicho Ney una vez en su alcoba del palacio, decía que tenía una hermosa cascada que ahora ella podía comprobar, poseía en una de sus paredes antiguos símbolos de sus tierras que ahora podía admirar, pero no carecía de belleza natural, estaba bañada en plantas rodeando una pequeña piscina llena del cristalino néctar celeste donde la cascada caía. Era hermoso y entendía por que era el favorito de su futuro esposo sin embargo su sed no se calmó hasta que se arrodilló cerca de la piscina y se inclinó levantando en sus manos agua pura que tomó tranquilamente, la brisa era suave y la invadía lentamente una paz sobrecogedora en todo su ser... hasta que de pronto... _

_-¡Quién anda ahí!- dijo levantándose mirando hacia donde los arbustos se habían movido y no por la brisa precisamente. Se quedó estática en su lugar a medida que solo se movía unas pisadas de donde estaba, detrás de ella la piscina volvía a tener la calma acostumbrada. _

_Sarha no pudo concentrarse mucho tiempo por que por el corredor se escuchaban pasos de personas caminando justo hacía el jardín y ella no estaba muy escondida que digamos. Se movió derecho hacia las plantas para perderse entre ellas, pero vio inútil aquel acto por que aquellos guardias estaban ingresando al jardín como rutina de su guardia. Retrocedió un poco rogando a todos los dioses que no la encontrases... ahora detrás de ella una pared de piedra se levanto dejándola a la vista de los guardias. _

_No pudo decir nada aún cuando un gritó quería escaparse de sus labios por que ya los tenía cubiertos por una mano sobre ellos y otra mano sobre su cintura. Quiso gritar pero cayó siendo arrastrada hacía una oscuridad, delante de Sarha la puerta-trampa que se había abierto se cerró dejándola apoyada sobre el cuerpo de una persona que parecía no querer soltarla, las pisadas de los guardias se podían oír pero luego de segundos se fueron alejando dejando todo aquel pasillo secreto en pleno silencio... _

_No sabía como pero en segundos aquel abrazo que la silencio disminuía su intensidad y la dejaba libre. Aprovechó y se empujó parándose al frente de aquel personaje misterioso y girar para verlo: - ¡Tú! – dijo sin pensar, lo medito quedándose viéndolo unos segundos, se sonrojo un poco debido a que aquel ser misterioso era muy atractivo. Tenía unos ojos violetas intensos que parecían devorarle el pensamiento con solo atraparla con aquella mirada tan astuta, retrocedió unos pasos debido a que él hizo un amague con acercarse a ella, se encontró con la pared deteniendo su huída. _

_-¿De que te asustas?- me dijo suavemente pero con una voz llena de valor, algo indescriptible que le provocó varios escalofríos en su espalda, algo que ella nunca había sentido por nadie... _

_Sarha: - No veo por que deba no asustarme- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, sus labios se movieron al son de su voz. _

_-Hermosa voz- Le había respondió sin pena el joven de ojos violetas que le había salvado su vida en aquel pasaje secreto. _

_Sarha se sonrojó evitando su mirada, no quería que nadie conociera lo que pensará o sintiese, nadie que ella no conociera: - Gracias –dijo suavemente, no se había dado cuenta pero el joven se acercó a ella, la joven de ojos azules no se movió, pero él quedó aún distanciado de ella. _

_-¿Ni un gracias por haberte ayudado?- dijo sonriendo contento con su pregunta, no le preguntaba ni le pedía un gracias... lo reclamaba de sus labios. _

_Sarha: - Lo siento, Gracias quien quiera que seas – sonrió, disfrutaba esa lucha de palabras. _

_El joven pareció disfrutar ese golpe de vuelta, no duro ni un segundo el silencio por que respondió: - Dime quien eres y te diré quien soy – _

_Sarha dibujo en sus ojos una mirada bastante dudosa y en su boca un signo claro de desaprobación: - No veo quien me exija que te lo diga – _

_Fuerte carácter, se dijo así mismo respondiendo: - Y entonces no veo quien me exija a mí decírtelo – _

_Sarha estaba cada vez un poco más exasperada, pero se controló, después de todo él no era alguien a quien debería demostrarle nada de nada: - Supongo entonces que nuestras identidades serán un secreto – _

_-Estoy de acuerdo- _

_Sarha: - Dime entonces como puedo llamar a mi "salvador"- otro golpe de sarcasmo, divertido. _

_Sonrió sin inmutarse ante aquellas palabras: - Solo llámame, búscame y ahí estaré- _

_Sarha: - Me gusta como suena eso – su mirada azul no se apartaba del joven delante de su cuerpo, respiro un poco tratando de tranquilizarse, después de todo cuántas mujeres podían decir que estuvieron encerradas con un joven atractivo e inteligente en medio de un pasaje secreto en el mismísimo palacio de su ahora prometido. El joven de ojos violetas cargaba sobre su cuerpo lo que parecía una pirámide de pequeño tamaño y hecha de oro macizo, no puedo evitar mirarla unos segundos descubriendo que en su frente cargaba el símbolo real - ¿Qué es eso? – Exigió la prometida del faraón apuntando acusadoramente al objeto de oro que colgaba del cuello del muchacho. _

_-¿Esto?- dijo dejándolo colgar justo al lado de su mejilla derecha, lo miró unos segundos y luego miro a Sarha. _

_Sarha: - Sí, eso, tiene el símbolo del faraón en su frente ¿cómo es que lo tienes tú? _

_El joven luego lo dejó caer en su pecho nuevamente y dijo: - Nada en especial – una mentira bien falsa le gritó su mente. _

_Sarha: - ¡Cómo que nada en especial!- dijo ya exasperándose, el faraón jamás obsequiaba objetos así nomás con el símbolo de su real poder solo por que sí – Exijo que me lo digas ahora, a menos que tu seas un ladrón- se asustó ante tal pensamiento, y se escabulló donde alguna vez había estado la puerta del pasaje. _

_El joven de ojos violetas intensos la sorprendió con su reacción: - ¿De verdad crees que yo soy un ladrón? – dijo riéndose delante de ella. _

_Sarha fugó descontenta por tal acto, suspiro luego de pensar un poco y admirarlo, para nada tenía facha de ser un ladrón ordinario ni uno muy especial. Decididamente se estaba imaginando muchas cosas... ¡POR RA!... gritó su mente, aún sus ojos estaban clavados en el joven que comenzaba a recordar un poco de seriedad perdida. Ella tenía sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo... uno del cual no tenía por que avergonzarse, estaba bien diseñado... ni muy grande, ni tampoco muy pequeño. Sacó sus ojos de golpe esperando por todo los dioses que él no la hubiera visto. Espero unos segundos y elevó su mirada nuevamente cruzándose con la de él, un lago violeta azulado se formo entre ellos. _

_Sarha: - No... – dijo débilmente. _

_-Mejor- sonrió, luego la miro de nuevo- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó preocupado. _

_Sarha agitó su cabeza de derecha a izquierda negando rotundamente todo eso: - No... no me pasa nada- dijo tomando aire por que sentía que se iba a ahogar en segundos. _

_Sonrió con esos labios que marcaban una clara astucia marcada de vidas, sus ojos intenso mar de violeta se clavaron sobre ella, la estaba observando... hermosa... solo eso pudo pensar cuando dijo: - Acompáñame, te mostraré un lugar que de seguro te gustara. _

_Colocó una mano sobre la de Sarha pero ella la rechazó preguntado: - ¿Por qué debería ir contigo? _

Sonrió mientras la volvía a tomar de la mano: - Se que debes estar aburrida aquí en palacio, conozco mejores lugares para divertirse – se llevó consigo a aquella mujer mientras el silencio del pasillo secreto quedaba envolviendo todo a su alrededor... paso el tiempo... 

---------***--------- 

_Respiré profundamente rogando a todos los dioses no para que me brindaran un poco de su sabiduría y valor al enfrentar este momento en mi vida. Yo fui criada para esto y debo estar lista para todo lo que vendrá más adelante. Me retoque en mi habitación él ultimo detalle de las túnicas de mi ceremonia de casamiento, y ahí fue cuando mi sonrisa creció al escuchar detrás de mí una pared de donde saldría... _

_-Veo que ya estas lista- dijo mientras sus pisadas lo acercaban más a Sarha. _

_Sarha sonrió y sus ojos azul intenso a cada momento se volvían más cristalinos, como si a un espejo le arrojaran una piedra formando ondas dentro de él. Bajo sus ojos detrás de su largo cabello y dijo –detente- susurró, las pisadas continuaban – por favor detente – volvió a pedir. _

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó calmando el sonido de sus pisadas. _

_Sarha sonrió tristemente: - Esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos. _

_-¿Por qué?- su tono de voz era una sorpresa. _

_Sarha sintió la brisa correr dentro de su habitación, "Tenías que hacer esto más difícil, ¡por Ra! Ya vete" pensó al decir estas palabras: - Por qué no quiero pensar en engañar al faraón. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: - ¿A que te refieres? – _

_Sarha negó con la cabeza: - ¿No lo notas? – _

_-¿Notar que?- preguntó todavía confundido de a donde las palabras de la joven ojiazul querían llegar. _

_Sarha apretó sus puños fuertemente: - ¡QUE NO NOTAS QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORARME CADA DÍA MÁS DE TI! – se giró y sus cabellos se mezclaron entre las líneas visual violeta y azul. Se quedó ahí mientras la cara del joven delante de ella no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, quedando únicamente en silencio. Apretó sus manos en un rezo frente a su pecho y dijo continuando con su declaración- Temo engañar a aquel que me desposara, no quiero sufrir por algo que sé, que no se me es permitido- susurro, sus palabras temblaban en su boca. _

_-¿Lo amas?- preguntó. _

_Sarha volvió a negar con su cabeza apretando más sus manos: - ¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien que ni siquiera se conoce?- respondió en un juego de preguntas con su ahora amigo. _

_-No lo sé... supongo que podrías quedar fascinada con todo lo que él te puede ofrecer- dijo formando en su rostro esa sonrisa llena de astucia. _

_Sarha: - No... ni todo el oro del reino me obligara a amar a alguien- _

_-Te convertirá en reina- _

_Sarha: - No me importa. _

_-Serás poderosa, rica y esposa del faraón- estaba seguro de sus palabras pero algo en ella hizo dudar de todo. _

_Sarha: - No, el amor no se compra... no se vende... – dijo decidida, por alguna razón sintió por sus mejillas rodar lagrimas – ¿Dime por favor como sigue esta historia?... – delante de ella el joven sonrió esta vez sereno, ¿por qué?... quien sabe, solamente él sabe lo que piensa y siente. _

_-Entonces, ve a la ceremonia si no te interesa el oro ni el poder, ve a la ceremonia, prometo llevarte una sorpresa- _

_Sarha elevó sus ojos hasta él mirándolo interrogantemente: - ¿Te marchas así nomás?- _

_Se giró: - Recuerdas todos los gratos momentos que vivimos juntos, cortos días... pero irremplazables momentos – La joven asintió formando una sonrisa en su rostro con marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios – Solamente ve si las respuestas que me has dado esta noche son verdaderas, ve y no te arrepentirás. – Sarha iba a detenerlo pero él la cayó abriendo el pasillo secreto que daba detrás de una pared de la habitación de la ojiazul – Si confías en mí... ve... – sus ojos violetas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta-trampa con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro nuevamente. _

_Sarha: - Como despedida... confiare en ti, como aquella vez en el pasaje secreto del jardín, recordaré tu imagen en mi mente como aquel que me brindó amor sin interés – Se acerco a la puerta tomando el valor y la abrió encontrándose con dos guardias que la escoltarían a donde se realizaría la ceremonia donde ella sería desposada en manos del faraón. _

_-Síganos princesa- dijo uno de los guardias a medida que ella caminaba al frente y los dos personajes embestidos con trajes de batallas caminaban detrás guiándola a donde ella dejaría su libertad para unirse a una persona que desconocía. _

_Caminaron por varios pasillos, a medida que avanzaban los nervios dentro de Sarha crecían como el viento de la noche pero que sabía mantener al margen únicamente por que ella había sido criada para esa tarea, ser la reina junto al faraón. _

_Camino un poco a medida que apretaba más sus manos con fuerza deseando que luego despertaría en su cama descansando como todas las noches anteriores. _

_-Llegamos- dijo un guardia frente a dos imponentes puertas, las puertas que conectaban al santuario de los dioses, donde ella perdería su nombre como princesa para reemplazarlo por el de reina. _

_Abrieron las puertas a medida que ella respiraba profundamente y al ver el brillo de las llamas que había dentro sus ojos dudaron al mirar para luego acostumbrarse lentamente, quedo asombrada por que aún el faraón no había llegado. Camino unos pasos bajo la vista del sacerdote que la recibió la primera vez que llegó a ese enorme palacio en sus manos unidas se encontraba una balanza dorada, de nuevo... un instrumento que ella no conocía pero que llamaba su atención y justo donde se unían sus partes un ojo dorado la miraba fijamente sin moverse. A su lado Ney sonreía divertido... "¿por qué?" Se dijo a sí misma la joven ojiazul a medida que lo seguía juzgando, su sonrisa era divertida no había duda pero su cuerpo respiraba un poco apresurado como si hubiera corrido antes pero se calmo al instante notando los ojos de la joven. Después no habían muchas personas que conocían, solamente tres sacerdotes más, dos jovencitas más pequeñas que ella que sostenían en sus manos una caja bastante valiosa debido a que estaban parece ser que eran escoltadas por los guardias detrás de ellas, y dos jóvenes más... pero algo la heló a mitad de su camino... _

_Detrás de Ney surgía la figura del imponente faraón vestido con un traje digno del faraón, portaba un collar de oro macizo cargando por sus hombros y debajo de su pecho algo que fue el motivo de su parálisis... portaba, él portaba el objeto tan valioso de su amigo, el famoso rompecabezas del milenio. _

_Ney: - ¿Se encuentra bien princesa? – Sarha no se movía y seguía mirando aquel punto entre las sombras, Ney viro sus ojos a aquel rincón y sonrió, justo ahí estaba apareciendo el faraón Yami Yugi... _

_Sarha se quedó admirando cada paso que sucedía entre la luz y la oscuridad del cuerpo del faraón... ¿su amigo?... no sabía, descarto toda idea y volvió a caminar ahora con los ojos violetas clavados sobre ella. No sabía por que pero no tenía idea que pensar al respecto... el ser que ella amaba, el ser que ella había puesto toda confianza pensado que era solamente un ser cercano al faraón resulto ser... el mismísimo faraón. _

_Llegó frente al sacerdote y se postro solemne en el lugar donde debía suceder su desposo, el faraón se quedó inmóvil llegando a su lado. La ceremonia comenzó y así las puertas se cerraron dejando que toda la ceremonia sucediera dentro de aquellas paredes inundadas de plena historia egipcia._

---------***--------- 

_El collar de oro que había obtenido durante su casamiento brillaba a la luz de la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento oscuro y junto a la brisa entraban por los enormes ventanales de la habitación del faraón. Se apoyo en una ventana que daba a un balcón decorado con hermosas plantas brillantes y que dejaban admirar el jardín favorito de él. _

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el viento romper cortante contra su rostro, frío viento que despertaba todos sus sentidos. Sintió abrirse la puerta lentamente con silencio en su camino, luego volvió el sonido para cerrarse. 

_-Sabrina... - dijo una voz detrás de la joven que abría sus ojos lentamente, la voz de su faraón Yugi. Ella portaba aún las vestimentas de la ceremonia de casamiento, ahí él le había entregado la muestra de unión entre ellos dos, el collar que cargaba en su cuello, uno que Yugi había llamado Tauk. _

_-Buenas noches faraón- dijo con un tono bastante insolente que cualquiera hubiera acusado en su contra como desobediencia al poder supremo del dueño de ese palacio. _

_Yugi la miró a medida que ella se daba la vuelta: - ¿Por qué esa hostilidad a mí? – _

_Sarha: - ¿Cómo quiere que lo trate faraón? – otra vez su tono favorito, la insolencia pura. _

_Yugi sonrió, su sonrisa tan seductora como siempre presente en su rostro: - No quiero que me trates como un faraón. _

_Sarha rió: - ¿Acaso no eres eso? - _

_Yugi negó: - Lo soy... pero por que no me tratas como antes... _

_Sarha: - Tú lo acabas de decir, antes – de pronto eso le dolió, fue un golpe que si se lo hubiese dicho a cualquier otro no le hubiera molestado pero ahora... ahora cuando se lo dijo le dolió incluso le lastimo sus labios al fluir por ellos. Ahora se tomó unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, tan atractivo como en la ceremonia, no lo quiso admitir pero se veía atractivo con sus prendas reales y aquel objeto colgando de su cuello, todo un faraón... _

_Yugi: - Dijiste que me amabas... que te estabas enamorando de mi. _

_Sarha: - Lo dije... pero no me enamore de ti, sino de mi amigo. _

_Yugi: - Él era yo. _

_Sarha: - Son dos personas diferentes. _

_Yugi sonrió nuevamente acercándose poco a poco a la joven delante de él, su ahora esposa y reina de este palacio: - Somos la misma persona, ¿dime en qué nos diferenciamos? _

_Sarha iba a gritarlo pero después lo medito y susurro: - Tú eres el faraón, él era algo más especial que cualquier otro... él me quiso, tú solo me necesitas- lo miró duramente como si lo juzgara con sus ojos azules. _

_Yugi se paró delante de ella: - No hay nada de él que nos diferencie, somos la misma persona y eso no cambiara por más que le busques una vuelta más – la miro fijamente poniendo sobre ella su mirada violeta con un tajante valor que dejo paralizada a Sarha. _

_Sarha: - Yo... ¡NO PUEDES TRATARME ASI! _

_Yugi respiro un aire de triunfo, al fin la verdadera Sarha salía a la luz: - Al fin y dejas fluir esa energía. _

_Sarha bufó: - No entiendo que dice el gran faraón por que... – no pudo continuar, unos labios atraparon los de ella dejándola con sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin dudar de lo que sentía su cuerpo. Yugi la había atrapado en un beso bastante ardiente acompañado de unas manos que rodeaban la fina cintura de su ahora esposa. Un dolor rodeó su mejilla izquierda con un toque de rojizo, un golpe... una cachetada - ¿Qué haces? ¡Cómo te atreves! – dijo separándose de su beso pero no así de su abrazo. _

_Yugi: - No veo que no te haya gustado, estabas a punto de correspondérmelo. Aparte tengo derecho por ser tu esposo – sonrió astutamente, todo tenía una razón lógica en las manos del faraón. _

_Sarha: - Yo jamás podría responder a ese be... – de nuevo, esto parecía parte de la rutina, otra vez el beso robado de los labios del faraón. Sin embargo... ella se parecía al desierto, ¿por qué?... era calmada cuando se lo proponía en un día de desierto cuando las arenas eran cálidas y suaves, pero... no todo siempre es lo que aparenta ser, ella era calmada pero nunca hay que confiarse del mismo desierto ¿no? Después de todo las tormentas de arena llegan cuando nadie la ve venir, igual... ella era una tormenta de arena cuando quería. _

_El beso continuó con el único testigo que era la luz plateada de la luna, el viento soplaba dejando llevar todas las ropas que portaban meciéndolas en una danza hechizante. Sarha pensaba en hacer el mismo movimiento, levanto la mano para volver a golpearlo pero Yugi lo supo y la atrapó con su mano bajándola hasta pegarla a su cuerpo lo mismo que contra su otra mano. Sarha estaba atrapada por la fuerza que tenía, él era fuerte mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba. _

_Continuaron y Sarha quedó encerrada en el encanto de la unión que tenía con su esposo, su faraón. Su mente la traiciono y lentamente le fue devolviendo el beso tan apasionado que tenían, la fuerza que ella estaba ejerciendo para liberarse fue descendiendo poco a poco para dejarse llevar por ese mágico momento. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no podía... no querían separarse. _

_Yugi: - Ahora me crees... te amo – dijo susurrándoselo al oído. Sus ojos aún tenían esa astucia guardada, toda su vida todo su entrenamiento con sus mountros... todo lo habían convertido en eso. _

_Sarha estaba sonrojada: - Yo... yo... – Yugi la calló con sus palabras. _

_Yugi: - Deja, ya me dijiste lo que sentías hacia mí, solamente déjame demostrarte que yo también me he enamorado de ti. – Volvió a besar los labios de ella y poco a poco la intensidad de este creció llamando al fuego de ambos corazones y rompiendo todo odio que tenían entre ellos. La beso... la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió, Sarha sintió el peso del cuerpo del joven de ojos violeta a medida que la acorralaba contra la pared detrás de ellos pero no le importo... se sentía amada, desde que lo conoció en el pasillo secreto se sintió atraída por él, pensaba dejar todo este compromiso con el faraón para quedarse con él... pero no podía, su obligación era ser la esposa, todo por la culpa de su padre. _

_Yugi la beso más intensamente, todo era por la culpa de su padre... y agradecía eso. Siguió pensando en todo lo que había vivido juntos, nunca su nombre fue revelado pero aún así se sintió cómoda a su lado. Sus manos la estaban acariciando por su cintura mientras que Sarha se deleitaba haciendo caricias en la espalda del cuerpo tan varonil de su esposo. _

_-Te amo- susurró Sarha cuando otro beso pasó a atrapar sus labios, se sintió encerrada contra los sentimientos y sensaciones de su cuerpo. Paso la noche..._

---------***--------- 

**NOTAS DE LA LOKA AUTORA **(al fin un titulo que dice plena verdad XD): 

Hola a todos!! ^^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí como han descubierto se me antojo escribir un chap. Que contará un poco más sobre la historia de Sarha antes de seguir, digo... así entiende que es lo que pasó, cuando y por que ella piensa eso ¿ok? ^^UUU espero que me hayan entendido, todo ocurre en diferentes tiempos, osea que pueden haber pasado días o solamente horas :P 

Discúlpenme sobre mi retraso pero pensaba subirlo antes los chaps. nuevos, jejeje pero no los he podido terminar debido al colegio ¬ ¬* punto aparte jejeje. Pero que se le va a hacer, UNA COSA: no se preocupen, que habrá duelo de mounstros, apariciones de cartas nuevas *_* una de ellas esta entre mis favoritas :P y todo gracias a ustedes que me dejan r/r para que siga ^O^ jojojo ¡gracias! Y una cosa... ¡SÍ TU! Que miras la pantalla y estas leyendo estos renglones... ¡NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABES NADA! ¡SI TU, DATE LA VUELTA! ¬¬ mejor así XD jajaja, déjame algún r/r T.T ponen feliz a esta autora... aunque sea mala, una loca desquiciada, una autentica molestia, pésima redactora (Todo él publico asiente ¬ ¬* "eso dolió muchachos")... ¡PERO ME PONEN FELIZ! ^^ Da el ejemplo, así me dejan más XD jajaja. 

Cambiando de tema, ahora me pondré las pilas con el nuevo chap. Que tengo planeado escribir, en realidad llevó más de la cuarta parte hecha así que no se asusten, lo tendré listo pronto. 

SALUDOS Y CUIDENSEN! ^^ 

Ate. 

Light Angel / Angel-de-Luz 

p.d: YU-GI-OH NO ME PERTENECE (no quiero que me demanden XD) 


	3. ¿Un día normal?

:El collar de Tauk: 

**Capitulo 3: ¿Un día normal?**

--La loca autora: LIGHT ANGEL / ANGEL DE LUZ-- 

Yugi Moto, un muchacho de ojos violetas, un joven normal ante ojos que no conocen la historia... eso dirían aquellos que no conocen su verdadera trayectoria en el duelo de mounstros. Este chico fue consagrado como el rey de los juegos, de un potencial asombrador para cualquiera, fue victorioso en el último duelo contra el mismísimo creador de las cartas de mounstros, en un duelo justo y leal, sin trampas... gano contra un hombre famoso y poderoso que ahora esta perdido en las sombras del misterio, escondido por alguna razón desconocida.

El sol de aquella transición entre la mañana y la tarde se reflejaba en lo alto del firmamento, las campanas que anunciaban el horario de salida habían sonado fuertes y claras para el oído preparado de los alumnos. Al instante un sequito de jóvenes bastante llenos de energías salían por las enormes puertas de aquel instituto donde aprendían sorbe diferentes temas. 

Algunos alumnos sonreían charlando de planes que tendrían esa tarde, otros simplemente ponían cara contenta aun cuando podría realizarse un examen a la mañana siguiente de escuela. Salían en grupos, en parejas, simplemente solos, de cualquier forma. 

Cuatro jóvenes, uno nombrado anteriormente salía con sus amigos charlando y una muchacha un poco sofocada por la charla, no era molestia por parte de ellos simplemente por la rapidez con la que se lo preguntaban y por estar siendo acosada por varias preguntas mientras caminaban hasta la entrada general del establecimiento estudiantil. Sonreían entre algún comentario... 

-¿Así que has viajado por diferentes partes del mundo? – pregunto un joven rubio que respondía al nombre de Joey. 

La joven de ojos azules y cabellera castaña clara y oscura, sonreía mientras asentía diciendo: - Sí, mis padres y yo hemos tenido el placer de viajar por muchos países y vivir en ellos una cantidad limitada de tiempo. 

Tristan que escuchaba atento agrego: - Debió ser muy interesante ¿no? 

Sabrina rió: - No sabes cuanto, hay muchas culturas, muchos idiomas, tantos lugares para ver y quedar maravillada que no tienes idea. – Yugi, que caminaba escuchando todo atentamente no podía dejar de observar a la joven que contaba sus experiencias fuera del país, por alguna razón algo dentro de él cada vez que la veía fijamente reír o por lo menos hacer un gesto en su rostro le parecían recordar a una persona... a alguien dentro de su mente, dentro de su corazón. De pronto cayó en la realidad... 

Tea sonreía: - ¿Tekar irá a tu casa a estudiar? – Yugi miro a la joven que llamó su atención, con un movimiento suave asintió – esta bien, sino yo puedo ponerla al corriente, como desees. – dijo serena llegando a las puertas principales. 

Yugi negó con su cabeza diciendo sinceramente: - No será ningún problema que Sabrina venga, déjame a mí – necesitaba saber más de ella y esta oportunidad no la pensaba desperdiciar por nada del mundo. 

La muchacha de ojos azules oscuro puso una cara que expresa perfectamente que su mente estaba ocupada buscando, recolectando información de sus pensamientos mientras que con la mano derecha la colocaba en su mentón y su mano izquierda en su codo derecho, una pose perfecta que expresa la resolución de la mente: - a ver... – dejo escapar de sus labios a medida que cada vez recordaba más cosas – he viajado por muchos países americanos como Argentina... Brazil... Chile... Canadá... México... Cuba... 

Tristan estaba sorprendido: -¡Son muchos lugares! 

Sabrina: - Pero también he estado en España... Francia... Italia... Inglaterra... Suecia... gran parte de Rusia... 

Joey: - ¡De verdad y son muchos! 

Sabrina medito un poco más: - Y también... 

Tea: - ¡¿Hay más?! – no pudo contenerse el asombro que la llenaba. Realmente su nueva compañera había podido conocer muchos lugares que de seguro fueron una gran aventura. 

Sabrina tenía una gotita en su cabeza: - De seguro los estoy aburriendo mucho... – se disculpó bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada, solía emocionarse al hablar. 

Joey y Tristan negaron rápidamente: - ¡Para nada! ¿Alguno más? 

Sabrina sonrió mirándolos: - Partes de Asia, partes de Australia y por supuesto partes también de África. Aunque no puedo negar que mi lugar favorito fue Egipto... – ante esta palabra Yugi sintió que le recorría un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. 

Tea: - De verdad y que son muchos, ¿por cuánto tiempo has viajado? – preguntó con interés en su voz. 

Sabrina sonrió inocentemente: - Toda mi vida, aunque siempre volvíamos para aquí, nuestro hogar. – sus ojos mostraban nostalgia como si hubiera dejado en esas palabras un sentimiento de añoranza. 

Yugi preguntó: - ¿Has hecho amigos en tus viajes? 

Sabrina lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo de seguridad y alegría característicos de ella, el poco tiempo que la habían tratado ya habían podido deducir eso de su personalidad, de su estilo: - ¡Claro! – dijo con plena alegría – en cada país por lo menos tengo un amigo. 

Sabrina cambió su mirada hacia la de Yugi para unir sus ojos en una línea visual y le dijo en pregunta para saber su destino ese día: - ¿No habrá problema que vaya a tu casa ahora? 

Yugi la miró con una sonrisa inocente: - No habrá problemas Sabrina. 

Tristan y Joey lo miraron sorprendidos: - ¡¿Sabrina?! – se quedaron paralizados, su amigo ya llevaba bastante delantera, mientras que Tea sonreía divertida... despistados de sus amigos, no lo habían notado pero ella sí. 

Sabrina los miro a los dos con unos ojos verdaderamente inocentes sin haberse acostumbrado aún a las tradiciones: - ¿Pasa algo con mi nombre? 

Tristan y Joey negaron al unísono: - ¡No nada! – mientras movían sus cabezas graciosamente y en un paso apresurado. 

Sabrina sonrió: - Ustedes pueden llamarme de igual forma, después de todo espero que no les moleste que los llame por su nombre, es una costumbre mía hacerlo así con mis amigos – Joey y Tristan asintieron rápidamente – igual va por ti – dijo mirando a Tea que estaba detrás de Yugi riendo. 

Tea la miro: - Claro, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas Sabrina. 

Sabrina: - Entonces Tea, Tristan, Joey – dijo haciéndolo oficial – Yugi y yo nos iremos a estudiar ¿no es cierto? – Yugi rió, una chica que no esperaba una palabra llamada calma – entonces tomo eso como un "sí". – Ya había pasado todo y se despidieron no sin asegurarse que mañana se verían de nuevo en el colegio mañana por la mañana. Se separaron en dos grupos: Joey y Tristan por un lado y por el otro se perdieron Tea, Yugi y su nueva amiga Sabrina. 

Joey: - ¿Qué opinas de la nueva chica? 

Tristan lo miró sonriendo a medida que caminaban hacia una calle: - Me parece simpática y muy enérgica – rieron un poco para luego continuar con su camino a sus respectivas casas, aún recordando que el día de mañana se verían luego del colegio para un duelo de mounstros. 

************-------************* 

-_Lo notaste... ¿supongo?_- 

-Como no hacerlo, Sarha- dijo como si le contara que 2+2=4. Algo tan obvio que no tiene ni palabra de ser aclarado. 

-¿_Podrá ser?_-

-Cómo también no podría serlo, recuerda... los artículos del milenio están perdidos, ellos pueden caer en manos equivocadas- 

-_Pero es un articulo del milenio ¿no?_-

Lo miro unos segundos y dijo – sí, es un articulo del milenio- 

-_Lo sabía_- 

-Mejor hablamos luego... ahora estamos por llegar a la casa de él- sonrió cuando su mente volvió a la realidad. Una platica se desarrollaba entre ella, Yugi y ahora la nueva amiga que tenían en común... Tea. Sonrió, una nueva amiga, una sonrisa de alegría puro y sencilla. 

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana Tea?- preguntó él joven de ojos violetas sonriéndola a su amiga- 

Tea: - Por supuesto, espero que mañana estés listo para la batalla de mounstros que te espera – 

Sabrina estaba confundida: - ¿Tendrás un duelo mañana? – preguntó algo no, sino muy interesada en el asunto. 

Yugi asintió: - Con algunos chicos que me retaron – dijo contándole una versión muy breve de los planes de mañana. Tea se despidió y luego dobló por una esquina bastante alejada no sin antes elevar su mano al cielo y agitarla en señal de despedida a sus amigos. El viento sopló un poco refrescando el ambiente, los árboles que sobresalían de los jardines de cada casa se movieron susurrando una melodía muy suave, el sol estaba mostrando su camino lento hacía el horizonte, la ciudad aún no se sumergía en la noche oscura. 

Sabrina sonrió al bajar su mano después de la despedida a distancia y preguntó: - Bien Yugi ¿ahora a dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto educadamente a su guía en esa enorme ciudad. 

Yugi la miro: - A mi casa ¿por qué? – no entendía el fin de esa pregunta. 

La jovencita de cabellos largos miró alrededor y notó que se encontraban frente a la tienda donde quería comprar algunas cartas en la tarde, perfecto momento le recordó cierta persona en su mente: - ¿En dónde queda? – volvió a decir preguntándose si quedaba cerca por que así podría pedirle esperar unos segundos para abastecerse con algún que otro mounstro. 

Yugi lentamente elevó su mano con los ojos azules de su amiga siguiéndolo, lo llevó y con el se fue dando vueltas hasta señalar la tienda que alguna vez estuvo detrás de ellos: - Aquí – Sabrina se cayó de espaldas. 

Sabrina: - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías aquí? – preguntó algo nerviosa. 

Yugi sonrió inocentemente: - Pensé que sabías o te habrían contado – luego se encamino a la puerta de madera de la tienda, pequeña pero con los mejores dotes para un buen mazo de duelo. Se giró haber a su amiga por que no escuchaba sus pasos detrás, y efectivamente estaba detenida mirando la parte superior de la tienda algo asombrada - ¿Pasa algo Sabrina? – preguntó preocupado. 

Sabrina volvió a la realidad de golpe, mirando al joven de ojos violetas sonriéndole y mirándola fijamente. Por un momento se sintió nerviosa pero sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y sentimientos dijo: - No pasa nada, solo me imaginaba que debes ser muy divertido vivir aquí. 

Yugi: - No sabes cuanto – abrió la puerta y Sabrina corrió hasta estar a su lado ingresando junto a aquella reunión de cartas de duelo de mounstros. 

Era muy cómoda a simple vista el lugar según pudo notar la joven de cabellos castaños, cada parte a la que mirara sentía algo de calidez... una sensación muy placentera. Camino adentrándose a la tienda a medida que su acompañante saludaba al aire. Miró por unos momentos algunas repisas que exhibían muchos mazos de diferentes tamaños y algún mounstro en forma de peluche muy lindo que de seguro ya estarían en la lista mental de Sabrina. 

De pronto una voz respondió al saludo de Yugi, una voz que provenía de detrás de unas puertas en la pared enfrentada a la puerta principal. 

Sabrina preguntó intrigada: - ¿Quién es? – dijo tratando de no ser descortés y mucho menos grosera con su amigo de ojos violetas. 

El joven Moto la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios: - Mi abuelito – decía mientras las puertas se abrían y surgía un señor de considerable edad por su apariencia. El señor claramente pasaba sus años jóvenes, un cabello gris adornaba su cabeza y unos ojos de igual color que su nieto decoraban su rostro, de estatura pequeña pero de agradable y respetable apariencia. 

Abuelo: - Buenas tardes Yugi... – de pronto se detuvo al observar a la joven de ojos azul oscuro, entonces dijo también – buenos días ¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? – preguntó. 

Sabrina miro algo confundida: - No por ahora, solo soy una compañera de Yugi – dijo tratando de aclarar un simple malentendido. El abuelo de Yugi claramente la había confundido con un cliente, después de todo no se conocían y llevaba interés en su mirada por varios objetos. Continuo con su presentación– soy nueva en esta ciudad y recién comencé en el colegio – dijo aún debajo de la mirada del señor de cabellos grises. 

Yugi: - Es cierto abuelito, ella vino a ponerse al corriente con nuestros estudios – 

Abuelo: - ¡Ah! Discúlpeme señorita... 

Sabrina sonrió: - Tekar, Sabrina Tekar. – mientras hacía una inclinación dejando mover sus cabellos con el movimiento de respeto al dueño de la casa. 

El abuelito de Yugi la miro con aquellos ojos iguales a los de su nieto y contesto: - Un gusto conocerla señorita Sabrina, siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi nieto – luego agregó recordando algo – Yugi, ayúdame por favor a acomodar algunas cajas aquí detrás. – dijo adentrándose nuevamente a la parte trasera del establecimiento no sin antes decir que luego volverían, tenía todo derecho a observar la tienda. 

Yugi se disculpo unos segundos diciendo que iría a ayudar a su abuelito y que ahora comenzarían. Sabrina quedó sola en la tienda mirando los aparadores y luego algún que otro estante que quedaba bajo la atención de sus dos joyas marinas, estos contenía variados objetos de toda clase de formas que parecían enorgullecerse por su prolijo orden pero Sabrina se detuvo frente a uno de las vitrinas observando atenta algunos paquetes que podrían contener cartas que a ella la ayudarán a ganar los duelos... 

-_Tienes ganas de comprarte todo ¿no es cierto?-_ una risa fina se escuchó en su oído, Sabrina sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amiga. La habitación lentamente fue tragada por la oscuridad... todo quedó oculto bajo un manto negro, detrás de aquella joven de cabellos azules se descubrió una joven de iguales características pero de diferentes aires... iguales como dos gotas pero variaban físicamente como mentalmente. 

-¿Todavía y preguntas?- rió con la joven detrás de ella disfrutando de los segundos de su compañía. 

-mmm- dijo mirando interesada dos paquetes de cartas, colocando una mano en su mentón dando una clara señal de su interés por aquellos objetos- _parecen buenos ¿compraras algunos?_- 

Sabrina sonrió orgullosa: - Claro, después de todo ¿quién niega que pueden venir nuevas y mejores cartas? – decía a medida que apoyaba una de sus manos señalando dos paquetes, uno que Sarha estaba viendo y uno que se encontraba tres paquetes a su derecha. 

Un suspiro se infiltró a los oídos de la joven ojiazul oscuro que esperaba a Yugi. Aquel aliento había provenido de Sarha: - _Aún sigo insistiendo que esos dos son mejores _– una nueva discusión comenzó, jamás en la vida ellas dos podrían ponerse de acuerdo en la compra de un sencillo y simple paquete de cartas de duelo de mounstros... 

Sabrina suspiro y no dejando de señalar los dos paquetes, luego de meditar un poco pensó decidida a no ceder terreno en esa lucha: - Ese – señalo uno, él único por el cual estaban de acuerdo – y ese – señaló otro que era el causante de sus diferencias. No era una pelea peligrosa y mucho menos que separara su amistad... simplemente no se decidían cual podría tener el mejor mounstro para el mazo. 

-_Sigo pensando que esos dos son mejores_- la palabra testaruda llegó a la mente de Sabrina de golpe, rió pero paro en secó... la oscuridad desapareció y por la puerta aparecía un Yugi que expresaba claramente un poco de cansancio. Sabrina sonrió interesada en una respuesta honesta aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta: - ¿Muchas cajas? – rió al ver la cara de su nuevo amigo Yugi pero no de él, sino con él. Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda completamente pero por ahora ese sentimiento había pasado... 

Yugi rió con ella: - Unas cuantas – mentira... habían sido muchísimas. Luego miró con interés a la joven frente a ella, parecía estar dispuesta a comprar toda la vitrina por como señalaba en lo que parecía posesivamente un paquete de cartas... uno de sus favoritos – ¿Y tu? – preguntó. 

Sabrina miró confundida bajando su mano inconscientemente hacía su costado derecho: - ¿Yo que? – respondió con una pregunta. 

Yugi se acercó hasta ella y bajo la mirada de la joven de cabellos castaños en sus diferentes gamas le señaló el paquete que ya estaba en la lista mental de Sabrina y Sarha: - ¿Lo quieres? – dijo con bastante interés reflejado en sus ojos violetas. 

Sabrina rió nerviosamente: - ¿Se nota tanto? – miró el paquete de un color verde y luego asintiendo dijo – claro, aunque esperare a que regrese tu abuelito y así lo comprare– termino de decir volviendo su vista a los paquetes –_insisto, esos dos-_ su mente la traicionó dejando escuchar la voz de su contraparte indicando sus deseos, sino la conociera diría que es una caprichosa pero ella la conocía y sin querer dijo en voz alta – no, esos dos – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de Yugi responderle, por un instante tubo la necesidad de levantar ambas manos y cubrirse la boca pero el error ya estaba hecho... 

-¡Ah! Entonces quieres dos, pensé que solo uno- dijo inocentemente sin imaginarse a quien iban destinadas en verdad aquellas palabras. 

Sabrina suspiró mientras su mente le decía –_Cuidado con lo que dices_- y la risa femenina de Sarha volvió a resonar en su cabeza... mejor lo dejaba ahí o Yugi terminaría acusándola de desquiciada mental - Sí, esos dos. – declaró con suma decisión. 

Yugi rió: - No me imaginaba que tuvieras cartas – 

Sabrina tomó aire y dejó salir una bocanada de este magnifico y puro elemento: - Muy pocos saben – y entonces un susurro salió en su mente –_Y aquellos que lo saben... han descubierto nuestra fuerza y su derrota_- sonrió ante las palabras verídicas de su contraparte. No por presumida... simplemente por decir la verdad. 

Yugi posó su mirada en los paquetes y dijo más bien con un aire pensativo: - sabes... – la joven de ojos azules la miró intrigada por sus palabras y por lo que seguían a esta. Yugi mientras tanto extraía de la vitrina uno de los paquetes que señalaba –me recuerdas mucho a una persona... – termino diciendo con un dejo en su voz que no sabía si debía definirlo como duda o incluso melancolía. 

Sabrina sonrió sin imaginar la salida a aquella declaración honesta y de paso tratar de animar a su amigo: - ¿Y puedo preguntar a quien? – dijo intrigada, después de todo la curiosidad era una de sus características más comunes de la cual estaba muy orgullosa. 

El paquete verde ahora descansaba en la vitrina y Yugi pregunto por su compañero, Sabrina señaló algo aturdida el paquete que antes había señalado pero luego diciendo: - También el de la izquierda. – _Gracias..._ – un susurró en su mente se escuchó. Él joven de ojos violetas se sorprendió primero para luego decorar su rostro con inocencia y tomar ambos paquetes de cartas. –Aún no me has respondido- reclamo la joven. 

Yugi la miró: - ¿Sobre a quién te pareces? – la joven enfrente de él asintiendo y le regalo una mirada muy dulce... algo inusual que puso rápidamente al joven Moto un poco nervioso - ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no recuerdo? – dijo sinceramente, la joven de pronto en su cabeza le surgió una gota demostrando a quien la viera cuan desconforme estaba con la respuesta. 

Sabrina: - ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Para nada? – preguntó de nuevo, nadie compara a alguien con un desconocido del cual ni se acuerda... Él rió nerviosamente mirando suspirar a la joven ojiazul frustrada por no descubrir su parentesco en la vida de Yugi... ¿su vida?... por alguna razón le sonó raro repetirlo. Yami de pronto hizo acto de aparición "_se parecen... y mucho_" dijo mirando fijamente a la joven que ahora tomaba los tres paquetes sonriendo llena de energías. –mucho- mirando en su memoria egipcia una imagen de una joven ocultándose medianamente en las sombras cargando en su cuello un collar... el collar que Yami Yugi le había dado aquel día. 

Yugi: - ¿los quieres? – preguntó con interés. Sabrina asintió, luego con un movimiento ágil trajo su mochila delante extrayendo de esta una pequeña billetera, la abrió delante del joven Moto y contando mentalmente sostuvo a los pocos segundos la cantidad exacta de los paquetes. 

-Aquí esta- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole el dinero a su amigo – supongo que no habrá problemas con que tu me los cobres – decía con aquel rostro alegre, sus facciones más delicadas se acentuaron. Era feliz sabiendo las sorpresas que los mounstros guardaban. 

El joven de ojos violáceos negó con la cabeza: - Permíteme regalártelos, por nuestra nueva amistad – sonrió serenamente a medida que con una de sus manos empujaba hacía el pecho de su dueña el dinero que le entregaba. 

Sabrina exaltada le dijo: - ¡Claro que no! – estiró sus manos escapando de las manos masculinas y le extendió de nuevo el dinero – olvídalo Yugi Moto, el dinero es tuyo y las cartas mías- de unas facciones duras por sus palabras ahora solamente quedaban rastros suaves en ella. 

Después de estarse "peleando" por quién era el destinatario del dinero, ambos jóvenes subieron pero ante los ojos Sabrina se escabulló colocándolos en una mesa, Yugi simplemente suspiro pesadamente cuando ya se encontraban en la estancia de su casa, donde almorzarían. 

-Te dije que ganaría- sonrió con pleno orgullo de su victoria cuando en un modular al lado de la mesa cuando comían descansaba la plata exacta de los paquetes. Se dirigieron a la mesa sentándose cada uno cómodamente. De pronto la joven de ojos azules oscuro saltó preocupada – Yugi ¿me dejas avisar a mi casa? Deben estar preocupados. 

-Claro, el teléfono esta allá- señaló un artefacto blanco que dormía sobre una mesa pequeña, Sabrina caminó hasta él marcando el número de su casa... el teléfono sonó... nuevamente él sonido... otra vez sonó... 

El lado opuesto del teléfono se levantó siendo un claro silenciador del sonido clásico que produce esos aparatos. Una voz femenina respondió educadamente como era ya su naturaleza ocultando su sonrisa tierna: - Buenas tardes – 

-Hola mamá- dijo saludando muy alegremente. Yugi desde su silla disfrutó aquella señal de afecto a su madre. 

-Hola hija, ¡¿dónde te metiste?!- dijo claramente cambiando su tono de voz a uno de reproche. 

-Mamá por favor, estoy en la casa de un compañero, muy amablemente se ofreció a ponerme al día- dijo sinceramente. 

La voz de su madre cambió a una más tranquilizadora, un suspiro se escuchó detrás: - Bien, ¿a qué hora estarás de regreso? – 

Sabrina lo medito unos segundos y luego tapando la parte del tuvo del teléfono por donde hablaban se digirió a Yugi: - ¿Tardaremos mucho? – Él negó con la cabeza a lo cual volviendo su atención a su madre la joven respondió – Volveré eso de las 6 o 5 de la tarde, depende cuanto adelante en los estudios- 

Su madre no muy convencida dijo: - 5 ¿esta bien? – Sabrina se escuchó liberar de sus labios una risita sencilla y divertida por la actitud de su madre. 

Sabrina: - No te preocupes mamá, no me pasará nada, incluso te cuento que la casa de Yugi queda de paso a mi casa – su madre pareció interesada. 

-¿Así se llama tu compañero?- 

-Sí ¿tiene algo de malo el nombre de Yugi?- él joven que antes estaba un poco ajeno ahora se interesó en la charla por escuchar nombrar el nombre por el cual se identificaba. 

-Nada, por favor cuídate mucho- dijo con el clásico tono de madre que un hijo o una hija identifican a leguas, un lenguaje sobreprotector. 

-Si, no te debes preocupar, me compré algunas cosas- dijo tratando de sonar desinteresada... imposible. 

-Cartas ¿no?- imposible engañar a una madre. Sabrina sintió un aire de superioridad en la posible sonrisa que su madre debía estar embozando, la conocía... después de todos esos años, ¿cómo no conocer a su madre?. 

-Sí, ¿no hay problema?- preguntó luego algo arrepentida de tomar decisiones tan apresuradas. 

-No te preocupes- esta vez la voz de su antecesora sonó cálida y serena, le gustaba escuchar hablar así por que tenía un dejo de calidez, protección... algo tranquilizador para sus oídos. 

-Entonces compraré más- rió en señal de broma, después de todo... su mazo era muy bueno para cambiarlo... demasiado bueno. 

-Nos vemos Sabri, cuídate mucho y saludos a tu nuevo amigo. Cuando quieras tráelo para casa, prepararé una deliciosa comida. – Sabrina asintió y le respondió con una despedida muy afectuosa a su progenitora. Pero de pronto recordó algo... 

- ¬¬ Aún recuerdo lo de esta mañana mamá... – su madre de seguro estaría conteniendo su risa por se podía sentir aún por el teléfono la sonrisa en su rostro materno que expresa claramente su orgullo por aquel movimiento con su hija, lo había hecho por su bien después de todo. 

-No te enojes, sabes que gracias a eso llegaste temprano- luego se despidió y colgó dejando a Sabrina sin poder responderle aquella salida verdadera. Su mente jugo su ficha "_después de todo, tu madre tiene razón, gracias a eso llegaste temprano_" otra vez Sarha no pudo contener decir la plena verdad, sonrió al colgar y darse la vuelta encontrándose con su compañero y ahora amigo. 

Sabrina: - ¿Empezamos? – preguntó curiosa a medida que se acercaba a Yugi y se sentaba en una silla a su lado dispuesta a poner toda su voluntad en el estudio, esperaba no estar tan atrasada como imaginaba. 

Yugi la miró unos segundos y dentro de su cabeza una voz masculina le dijo suavemente "_sentí algo... luego te contaré_"... su voz se apagó pero no así la atención en aquélla reunión. Él joven de ojos violetas había sentido de pronto un escalofrío recorrerle toda su espina dorsal haciéndole sentir una extraña presencia con ellos. Sin embargo... Sabrina no había sino sufrido el mismo sentimiento, por alguna razón comenzaban a sospechar de que sufriría modificaciones el futuro no muy lejano. 

***********----_--_--_----*********** 

Un joven de cabellos grises y ojos negros se detuvo en un pasillo que delante mostraba oscuridad al igual que detrás... eso era parte de su vida, por ahora solo le interesaba dos puertas que se levantaban a cada lado de él. Una de ellas era de madera, una madera detallada finamente... se acercó a ella con interés y la abrió lentamente dejando escuchar un fuerte crujir. 

Sus ojos observaron con interés el contenido de detrás de la puerta. Una habitación de colores cálidos se había construido, algo muy tierno para quien viera con ojos llenos de amor pero para él, solo un estorbo. Esta contenía juguetes de muchos tamaños, colores y formas para utilizar en diferentes juegos como pelotas, muñecos y otros tantos más. 

La cerró de un portazo indignado por caer en la mente inocente de un joven –"Maldito, no juegues conmigo" dijo refunfuñando por lo bajo y postrándose delante de la puerta de enfrente. 

Ahora detenido frente a esa puerta hecha de un acero que parecía ser de un gran grosor presentaba en su frente el mismo emblema que los artículos, el símbolo del milenio... el ojo del milenio, emblema del faraón Yami Yugi. 

Coloco su mano derecha sobre el emblema y lo acarició suavemente aún no creyendo que pronto secretos sumamente poderosos caerían en sus manos. Él llevaba puesto unas vestimentas comunes, un suéter amarillo con un pantalón de color blanco ceñido a sus piernas masculinas... pero sobre aquel elemento amarillo claro un objeto dorado miraba la puerta, una especie de collar en forma de círculo con una pirámide dentro y luego 5 especies de cuernos colgaban de él... un objeto de oro pero su valor no se valuaba en su metal sino en los poderes que ocultaba. 

Siguió acariciando un poco más el emblema pero luego desvió su mano hasta la manija de igual metal que la puerta. "Falta poco..." susurró suavemente con unos ojos llenos de maldad pura y sin ninguna mezcla de piedad, su sonrisa se acentuó cuan helada era que podría helar el corazón de quien la viera. 

Lentamente y disfrutando del momento la giro para abajo dejando avanzar la puerta hacía dentro paras que aquellos que quisieran entrar pudieran ver su contenido. Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y quedó fascinado por su contenido y un odio fuerte y franco rodeó su cuerpo dejándolo escapar en un gritó "¡MALDITO SEAS FARAÓN!" Puro ver entonces por que su mente era conocida como un intrincado rompecabezas... su mente era un laberinto como miles de puertas falsas y una sola verdadera, miles de trampas y solo una salida. Con razón decidió encerrar su mente en el rompecabezas... se sentía identificado. 

Bakura examinó detalladamente aquel lugar, no sabía por donde ir por que jamás se había infiltrado en una mente, eso le jugaba en contra y a favor del faraón. Entró dentro de aquella cámara donde comenzaba el laberinto, se detuvo unos segundos volviendo a examinar el lugar, las miles de puertas que se abrían delante, a sus costados e incluso arriba de él. Unas puertas llevaban a otras y otras podían llevar a más salidas... 

Él de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y se giro en seco viendo con sus ojos negros cerrársele la única salida que tenía para volver a la realidad, la puerta hizo un ruido fuerte al volver a su lugar encerrando una parte de la mente de Bakura dentro del laberinto. 

"¿Pero qué?..." suspiró pesadamente paras luego modificar su semblante volviendo a tener la helada mirada y las facciones llenas de maldad. Se adelanto unos pocos centímetros y entonces sus ojos sonrieron de verdad... delante de él el faraón había hecho acto de presencia. Había salido de las sombras vistiendo su traje real egipcio, vestía como el faraón que alguna vez había encerrado y protegido el tiempo pasado controlando bajo su poder a los mounstros más poderosos... incluso a los dioses egipcios. 

Él faraón salió de entre las sombras mirando a él intruso que oso entrar a su mente, sus recuerdos ya preservados en este artículo del milenio. 

Bakura se agachó con una reverencia burlesca: - Mi faraón... – dijo elevando sus ojos negros llenos de malicia que solo podían asemejarse a los ojos que tiene una serpiente a punto de enfrentarse a su alimento... Yami no se movió de su lugar vestía imponente y simplemente sonrió dejando a un atontado Bakura mirándolo 

Yami: - Veo que has llegado... ¿no Bakura?- él joven de ojos negros sintió satisfecho con aquella respuesta pero él no lo tomó en serio y siguió hablando - ¿Qué deseas aquí dentro? – pregunto sin cambiar su semblante astuto, sus ojos siempre mostrándose adivinar el pensamiento. 

Bakura se llevo las manos al collar señalándolo y dijo: - Su contraparte – simplemente una palabra que decía más de lo que se podía ver a primera cara. 

Yami: - No veo por que quieres lo que me pertenece a mí y a Yugi – dijo decidido. 

Bakura rió con tal frialdad que a cualquiera se le helaría la sangre: - Es mío y tú junto con ese chiquillo me lo niegan. 

Yami se recostó contra una pared quedando la mitad de su cuerpo sumido en la oscuridad: - Que opuesto eres a tu contraparte – otra vez esa palabra... llevaba mucha ironía en sus letras y un dejo de verdad en sus vocales. Bakura era una mente divida en dos... una amable, alegre y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara... su otro yo era diferente, una persona fría, egoísta y únicamente pensaba en aquello que le diera poder y provecho. Un espejo con dos caras... así se lo podría definir. 

Bakura bufó desesperándose: - Por qué no me la haces corta faraón, enséñame la puerta que deseo – dijo mirando a un despreocupado Yami recostado en la pared ¿acaso no tenía miedo de que él descubriera su pasado?. 

Él joven de ojos violetas sonrió astutamente, disfrutaría engañar a los enemigos de los artículos del milenio: - ¿Acaso no puedes encontrarla solo? – preguntó totalmente serio. 

Bakura apretó sus puños fuertemente: - ¿Crees que no sé? – preguntó tratando de ocultar la clara verdad que lo envolvía. 

Yami: - Entonces hazlo, pero ten cuidado con lo que descubrirás detrás de cada una por que no todas son recuerdos... muchas son trampas que no dudaran en destruir a los intrusos. – Bakura bufó sintiéndose cada vez más perturbado. Entonces lo pensó detenidamente ¿por qué no tomar al faraón y atrapándolo para que le enseñara la puerta correcta? Sonrió cínicamente. 

Bakura: - Entonces... ¡TÚ SERÁS MI GUIA!- gritó corriendo hasta el faraón pero este no se inmuto y simplemente sonrió elevando sus ojos y clavándolos en el rostro del joven de cabellos grises... simplemente susurro un "tonto" y cuando Bakura lo iba a capturar este simplemente desapareció – Maldito... ¿dónde te has metido?- preguntó mirando desesperadamente a cada lado suyo e incluso arriba. 

De pronto una voz se escuchó resonar en aquellos pasillos, en aquel laberinto de antiguos tiempos –"Estas en mi mente, mis recuerdos y yo los controlo. Disfruta de la eterna búsqueda enemigo mío"- dijo haciéndose cada vez la voz más lejana. 

Bakura golpeó la pared delante donde en algún tiempo había estado Yami sonriéndole astutamente, como le hubiera gustado deshacer esa sonrisa con sus propios puños. Él merecía el poder y no esa sombra de faraón. 

Miro de nuevo y emprendió el camino en la búsqueda de la puerta... una puerta que le valdría el control absoluto del articulo del milenio, aquel donde todo... el infinito y superior poder del faraón se ocultaba. 

Bakura metió en su bolsillo su mano y al extraerla esta estaba envolviendo un pequeño objeto dorado... un ojo, el emblema del milenio. Sonrió al abrir su puño frente a sus ojos negros y observar fascinado su belleza en poder... algo difícil de explicar pero con una lógica clara; Él no veía belleza... el no veía la hermosura, él simplemente veía esas cualidades en el poder... entre más poder más hermosura, entre más poder más belleza... 

Yami Yugi, el único que fue capaz de apresar a los mounstros más poderosos con su poder, incluso a los tres dioses egipcios disfrutando cargar en sus hombros él magnifico y puro poder que ellos llevan en su interior... Bakura lo odiaba y eso se notaba con cada paso que daba... cualquier trampa lo esperaba a cada paso que daba, cualquiera que significa su muerte. 

***********----_--_--_----*********** 

En la oscuridad de un callejón en la inmensa ciudad un hombre surgió portando túnicas blancas que cubrían la totalidad de su cuerpo teniendo en sus orejas un par de aros de oro puro, un turbante en su cabeza, sus ojos contenían dos pupilas perdidas en aquella negrura que el ambiente poseía sin embargo rodeada de un celeste cielo hechizante. No mostraba ningún sentimiento en sus facciones pero aún así el misterio lo rodeaba, lo envolvía como si fuera su aroma. Miraba al frente interesado en un punto del infinito como si podría ver lo que sucediera en otro lugar... no muy lejos. 

De la nada, como si fuera su sombra una figura surgió detrás de él colocándose justo a sus espaldas, igual al joven esta sombra viviente tomo cuerpo y una túnica cubría su cuerpo, sus cabellos rojos resaltaban mostrándose llamativos como el fuego aun con su corto largo, un flequillo cubría su frente... todo era sumido en un misterio. Sonriendo serenamente elevó sus ojos mostrando una misma claridad perdida en las sombras pero de un naranja suave... algo raro de ver. En sus manos un brillo extraño surgió mostrando una pequeña balanza... dorado y con el emblema del milenio. 

-Hermano... – llamó al joven delante de ella. 

-Nadesh- dijo el nombre de aquella que llevaba su sangre. 

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos pero sus mentes estaban conectadas por un lazo no solo de sangre sino también por el poder del milenio. 

-Se están reuniendo todos- dijo la joven de cabellos rojos. Sus cuerpos seguían detenidos en un tiempo, en la oscuridad. 

-Falta poco hermana... falta muy poco. Nuestro faraón necesitara de nuestra ayuda- dijo con su incambiable semblante. 

La brisa sopló en el callejón meciendo sus ropajes blancos, la oscuridad igualmente no se fue y los rodeaba, los envolvía en un misterioso ambiente. En segundos el tiempo se escabulló y las sombras se movieron tragándolos completamente, todo parecía normal, ellos desaparecieron... 

***********----_--_--_----*********** 

La tarde ya hacía acto de presencia en la enorme ciudad, el sol anaranjado complacido por su buen trabajo del día se retiraba al horizonte dispuesto a permitirse descansar hasta el día siguiente. La brisa ahora era un poco más fresca no llegando a fría pero si que obligara a cubrirse un poco con algún simple abrigo. 

Ella estiró sus brazos al aire para relajar su cuerpo de aquel estudio tan constante por suerte ella había estado un poco más adelantada en su antiguo colegio y con ayuda de sus viajes podría valerse de adelantos en aquellos estudios. Reclinó un poco su silla a medida que relajaba sus hombros y sus cabellos castaños en sus dos gamas bailaban hacía atrás en una danza calmada. 

Yugi la miro a medida que formulaba una sonrisa en sus labios, había valido esas horas de estudio ya que ella ya estaba al mismo nivel que ellos, no había sido tanto por que Sabrina ya había tenido la suerte de adelantarse en sus deberes. 

Yugi se levantó de su silla y camino para la cocina: - ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – preguntó cortésmente sin esperar respuesta. 

Sabrina iba a asentir cuando Yugi ya volvía con dos vasos: - Veo que esperaste mi respuesta- sonrió divertida mientras aceptaba gustosa ese líquido frío. Bebió un poco, y luego con una sonrisa sincera le agradeció el gesto de atención a su nuevo amigo – Gracias - 

Yugi respiro profundamente mientras se sentaba y antes de tomar un poco terminaba de cerrar algunas carpetas y guardaba alguna que otra hoja traviesa que se escabullía entre otras que no tenían nada que ver. Ahora una vez terminado todo bebió tranquilo y ya que aún les quedaban unos minutos más buscó una conversación con la joven compañera en la mesa. 

Yugi: - Me preguntaba si podría ver tu mazo – dijo tratando de hablar de algo, Sabrina lo miro algo intrigada y luego le dijo. 

-Discúlpame, pero no lo traje, el problema es que hoy lo deje en casa por falta de tiempo- y su mente trajo de nuevo la figura de su madre sonriéndole inocentemente, cuando llegará sé lasa pagaría. 

Yugi rió: - Puede pasar – Mientras luego de reír tomaba un poco más del jugo. 

Pero de pronto Sabrina sonrió y extrajo de su mochila los tres paquetes que hace instantes había comprado: - ¿Y si vemos que he ganado? – dijo sonriendo divertida y dispuesta a dar una sorpresa a su compañero... esos paquetes prometían mucho. Yugi no se rehusó y asintió esperando ver lo que su nueva amiga había conseguido. Pero una mano de ella suavemente extendió delante de su rostro un paquete, el verde... con una figura del ojiazul en su frente. 

Yugi sorprendido preguntó: - ¿Sí? – 

Sabrina rió: - Como mi amigo me ayudarás a abrirlos ¿no?- rió unos segundos después, quería disfrutar tiempo con él... después de todo se sentía cómoda junto con este nuevo amigo que tenía. 

Yugi asintió y tomo entretenido del acto de la joven de ojos azules, miro el paquete y prefirió abrirlos despacio para descubrir el contenido de nuevas cartas. 

La joven que estaba en la mesa abrió el paquete que su contraparte quería, extrajo nuevas cartas y se sorprendió al ver la primera... el dragón de tres cuernos. Lo miro unos segundos sonrió al descubrir quizás una nueva arma para su mazo, continuo con las otras cartas en las que encontró una carta de las espadas de la luz reveladoras, también hallo el cambio de corazón... una carta bastante útil si sabe su uso correcto. Así siguió con ambos paquetes y descubrió algunas nuevas cartas que aprovecharía... otras no. 

Elevó sus ojos y descubrió a Yugi ofreciéndole un pequeño monto de cartas reunidas en su mano... su paquete verde. 

Yugi: - A mi parecer te han tocado muy buenas cartas, tienes suerte – sonrió. 

Sabrina rió divertida: - Digamos que las cartas eligen a los duelistas, y no ellos a las cartas. – Yugi la miró intrigado pero luego comprendió sus palabras... él corazón de las cartas. Vio como ella retiraba las cartas y las observaba. Muchas de verdad interesantes... Sarha y ella tenían suerte con los paquetes. Miraron atentos entre ambos chicos las cartas nuevas que había obtenido, eran bastante interesantes y particulares pero Sabrina pensó algo... 

Yugi de pronto la miro sorprendiéndose por que rebuscaba las cartas varias veces y un semblante fino de concentración se formaba cada vez más agudo. Pasaba cartas rápidamente o a veces se las quedaba viendo mucho tiempo. Luego sonrió levantando una carta de entre su pequeño mazo de mounstros nuevos... 

-Tenlo- dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía para que tomara una carta de duelo de mounstros. 

Yugi desconcertado: - ¿Qué es? – preguntó tomando la carta que le entregaron y dándola vuelta para ver de quien o que trataba, ella se la había extendido en un total misterio. Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó desconcertado elevando su mirada a su amiga. 

Sabrina bufo: - ¿Acaso no conoces al dragón de la luz? – rió al ver el asentimiento de su amigo de ojos violetas - ¿entonces? – 

Yugi: - ¿Me la regalas? Tú Hyozanryu – preguntó. 

Sabrina rió: - Por supuesto, espero que te guste... sé que no debe ser tan fuerte pero de los dragones esta entre mis tres favoritos – sus ojos por un segundo mostraron un brillo travieso como si sus palabras escondieran una sorpresa que solo ella supiera. 

Yugi regresó la carta: - No puedo aceptarla – declaró firmemente. 

Sabrina: - ¿Por qué no? – 

Yugi: - Es tu carta y una muy fuerte – la carta aún permanecía en su mano por que la joven ojiazul no la tomaba. 

Sabrina: - Es un presente ente nosotros, son bastante raras estas cartas y como yo tengo una me gustaría que vos tuvieras la otra, así cada vez que tengas un duelo te acordaras de mí. – sonrió – Aparte será como una muestra del comienzo de una hermosa amistad ¿qué me dices? – le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad. 

Yugi asintió: - Esta bien – pero luego su rostro se puso pensativo – entonces yo tengo que obsequiarte algo a cambio – dijo meditando. 

Sabrina agitó sus brazos delante negando con la cabeza: - Nada de nada, yo no te lo obsequie para que me devolvieras el favor – dijo terminante – es hermoso ese dragón y si sabes como combinarlo te brindara en tu mazo un arma bastante letal. 

Yugi rió: - Veo que tienes experiencia – 

Sabrina: - Como te dije, entre los dragones está entre mis favoritos – suspiro con orgullo al verlo. 

Yugi: - ¿Seguro que quieres dármelo? – preguntó nuevamente. 

Sabrina hizo un ademán con su mano de arriba para abajo: - Por supuesto, es para un amigo que de seguro con el tiempo nos llevaremos de maravilla ¿no es cierto? 

Yugi: - Claro, ¿tienes uno tu también? – preguntó interesado 

Sabrina rió: - ¡Sí! – gritó llena de emoción al recordar a su dragón de luz – cada vez que peleemos nos recordaremos mutuamente y siempre sabremos que nos echaremos fuerzas para ganar. 

Yugi: - Tienes razón – en su mente estaba pensando que le regalaría por este afecto que demostró a él... no le regalo la carta por su poder... sino por que ella lo apreciaba mucho, al dragón como a él. Esa carta representaba sus fuerzas y su sencillez. Se lo obsequio para que siempre estuvieran juntos incluso en los duelos. Más adelante él le regalaría una carta que significara lo mismo... 

Comenzaron a guardar todos los elementos que los ayudaron a terminar sus estudios. Sabrina metió en su hogar llamado mochila las carpetas y demás elementos del estudio esperando llegar a su casa pronto. 

Bajaron por las escaleras al local y Sabrina se detuvo unos minutos mirando un muñeco que no había visto en la mañana... ella claro que no podía evitar quererlo para su habitación. Un dragón de Luz, Hyozanryu, ella lo llamaba de cariño con el apodo del dragón de luz, quizás otros también lo harían. 

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que Yugi la llamo: - ¿Sucede algo Sabrina?- 

Sabrina negó y lo miro sonriendo: - Nada de nada- camino unos pasos y vio a Yugi mirando el lugar que ella antes vio detenidamente. En la mente de Yugi miles de ideas pasaban... sabía que la joven ojiazul estaba mirando el dragón de la luz, no dijo nada por que tenía una idea para ese muñeco de peluche... 

En segundo volvió al lado de su amiga. 

Yugi: - ¿Te gustan los peluches? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta y Sabrina salía primero. 

Sabrina: - Sí, y mucho – dijo sin entender el doble sentido de su pregunta. 

Yugi rió: - En fin, mañana nos veremos ¿verdad? – preguntó luego de su sentimiento de alegría expresado en sus labios. Miro la respuesta expresa en el rostro de ella. 

Sabrina: - Por supuesto, con tu ayuda creo que no tendré problemas con el estudio – dijo contenta de su progreso en su ciudad natal. Miro hacía su destino mientras el sol se comenzaba a ocultar – creo que mejor me voy – 

Yugi asintió pero antes de que se fuera le preguntó: - ¿Te gustaría mañana... – de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron – ir al duelo conmigo y después ir a tomar algo? – preguntó visiblemente sonrojado. 

Sabrina asintió con una sonrisa clara en su boca: - Me encantaría ir contigo, ¿A la salida de la escuela? – Yugi asintió y elevó la mirada que había bajado por vergüenza. Sabrina le dio un beso fugaz en su mejilla derecha y se giró para irse... 

la brisa sopló ya convertida en viento... 

sus cabellos en dos gamas castañas se movieron en diferentes partes en un baile sensual... 

sus ojos brillaron unos segundos... 

Yugi no aparto su vista de ella, de pronto de su cuello salió a la luz el collar... 

Un collar de oro con el emblema del milenio. 

Él joven de ojos violetas los abrió más de lo común... ella tenía él articulo conocido como el collar del milenio, lo traía escondido entre sus ropas pero ahora se había escapado a la luz de la tarde, ella no pareció darse cuenta por que simplemente siguió su camino corriendo hacía una calle desapareciendo por ella... 

Yugi se quedó paralizado en su lugar, de pronto el rompecabezas del milenio brilló transformando el cuerpo del joven Yugi al del joven Yami. El viento volvió a soplar, y él simplemente la vio irse... escaparse de su vista. Nada se escuchaba en aquella calle desierta, a su izquierda la puerta de su casa aún permanecía abierta... esperando que él volviera a entrar, por ahora su mente no reaccionaba a la realidad y simplemente estaba bañándose en un mar de recuerdos, pensamientos... uniendo partes de lo que él dedujo como un rompecabezas... 

Yami murmuro al viento luego de recordar " SARHA..." 

Recordó una parte del pasado... una parte de ella y él en el pasado... ¿todo volvía a pasar? 

**CONTINUARA... **

**NOTAS DE LA LOCA DE LA AUTORA XD**: 

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien ^^ yo al fin pude terminar este chap del cual no me salía inspiración y el tiempo era muy reducido... -.- eso se lo acusan al colegio y a los exámenes. Pero cambiemos de tema ^^ por que hoy es DOMINGO y aunque mañana haya colegio yo les traigo regalito para todo aquel que le guste este fic y esta serie de anime ^^U ojalá y este capitulo me haya quedado bien, por ahora estos capítulos son una mera introducción a todo lo que tengo planeado, aparecerán nuevos personajes como ya se dieron cuenta, esa joven de cabellos rojos tienen unas cuantas sorpresas al igual que su hermanito XD jajaja ya se que en la serie Shadi no tiene ninguna hermana ^^ pero me gusto la idea de que así fuese, aparte la necesito en la historia XD jajajajajaja. 

Volviendo a lo nuestro, sobre cartas: ¡SI QUIEREN ENVIARME CARTAS DE MOUNSTROS ESTOY TOTALMENTE PREDISPUESTA A ACEPTARLAS! XD jajajajaja manden manden ^^ 

Hoy por ejemplo les cuento que mi paisito de plata (jajaja, solo para conocedores este chiste) tiene presi nuevo, se llama Kirchner ^^ deseo que le vaya bien y que traiga paz y prosperidad al país de la Argentina. LE DESEO LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES. ^O^ y de paso que me regale ese bastón criollo *_* ES MUY LINDO!! 

^^ Y bien, de nuevo con lo mismo: DEJEN MUCHOS R/R con criticas que me ayuden a seguir, alientos positivos, tomatazos, teléfonos de los chicos lindos del anime XD, helado o algún dulce :P y muchas más cosas. 

ESTE FF esta dedicado a: 

PHANTOM / BERNI ^^ por que me sorprendió con su r/r el cual agradezco después de tantos años de amistad juntas. También dedicados a todos los muchachos y jovencitas amantes de los duelos de mounstros que me siguen en esta locura de ff que estoy haciendo y esperando que sigan con él hasta él ultimo chap. Ustedes: 

** ITZEL - DUEL-CHAN - SARAH - MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO - HENTAI GIRL - NAKURU TSUKISHIRO - YAMI BAKURA - **

¡GRACIAS! ¡ARIGATO! ¡THANKS! ^^ por seguir conmigo a mi lado y alentarme a continuar aún cuando sé que los torturo XD (jajaja broma) 

Ahora estoy comiendo unas tortitas fritas este día 25/5 ¡FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS ARGENTINOS! ^^ Hoy es nuestro día. Jejeje ¿Alguien quiere tortitas fritas? :p regalo para todos los que quieras ^O^ jojojojo.

Mis saludos y ahora si los dejo. Me tengo que ir a estudiar y es muuuuucho lo que tengo que hacer, digamos que la profe de geografía se emociono mandándonos que estudiar, solo espero que me vaya bien y que no me olvide nada de anda @_@ son muchas cosas que tengo que llevar para rendir el examen como mapas... lapiceras... lápices de colores (esto es más mío que e la profe XD) 

Les mando saludos y ¡AGUANTE EL DRAGÓN DE LUZ! ¡Y EL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO! *_* son míos ¬¬ no osen tocarlos... ¡AGUANTE LA MAGA OSCURA ¡EL MAGO OSCURO DE COLOR VIOLETA! *¬* ... también son míos ¬¬* ojo lo que piensan. XD jajajajaja 

Les digo que Yu GI OH no me pertenece aunque estoy esperando que me vendan los derechos de autor XD jajaja sin embargo no tengo muchas esperanzas -.-U tienen miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a Yami y hacen bien XD (6) *risa maléfica* 

ATE. 

LIGHT ANGEL / ANGEL DE LUZ 

(persiguiendo a Yami) 


End file.
